Prizes, Plunder, and Adventure
by Eternally Exhausted
Summary: Prince Emmet has longed to see the world and have an adventure since he was little, but with an arranged marriage looming over his head, it's looking like he'll never get that chance. When pirates raid his home city of Bricksport, he might get that chance for adventure after all- and more than he ever bargained for.
1. Prologue

Based on princenothinq's ideas for a mermaid au. C:

* * *

**Prologue: Drowning Crown**

Sirius wandered about the city, lost in his own head. He appreciated the Callaghans always checking to make sure he was handling everything okay, he really did, but it was getting to a point where he felt smothered and needed some space and some time to himself. So he managed to get his hands on an outfit that _didn't_ scream 'royalty', and snuck out of the palace.

He was pleased that no one seemed to recognize him. It allowed him to do his wandering and thinking in peace. It also allowed him to hear some of the gossip going around about him that no one would say to his face if they knew. It came as no surprise that people loved the former Queen; she had an impeccable public face. She also clearly favored the nobility, and constantly undermined his efforts to improve the lives of the lower classes. She had screamed and railed against him for _months_ when he'd decided to open Octan's borders to non-human species, and often aired those grievances to the general public to sway the people against their king.

The final straw came when she'd been chasing him down a corridor, screaming at him about 'fulfilling his husbandly duties' when he ran into Cary, who immediately drew himself to his full height, wings spread in a threatening manner, and _snarled_ at her to get away from Sirius. He'd never heard _any_ of the Callaghans use their Voice in anger before; it had been quite the experience. It'd had even more of an effect on her, sending her all the way back to Paradisa, where their marriage was promptly nullified upon the revelation that they had never once shared a bed in the entire year they had been together. Sirius was glad enough to finally be rid of her, but it seemed she wasn't through with him yet; her 'parting gift' had been to spread malicious rumors about his preferred bed partners.

Which, honestly, wouldn't have bothered him, but for one problem: he was still without an heir, and now no one, royalty or nobility, would touch that prospect with a ten-foot pole. He was also saddled with the daunting task of getting the people to trust that he did actually know what he was doing. He'd been raised for it, after all, taught by the finest educators Octan had to offer. He just had to trust that his hard work would speak for itself soon enough.

Sirius paused and glanced around when he realized he couldn't recognize where he was at. Judging by the run-down state many of the buildings were in, though, he could guess he was in the poor part of the city. He frowned to himself; he hadn't meant to wander to this area. He was being met with curious, and even hostile, stares. As he glanced around to find the palace, he abruptly found himself face to face with a young woman holding an infant. She looked very ill, and he involuntarily took a step back away from her.

"Oh," she gasped, eyes widening. "Oh, my prayers have been answered-"

"Ma'am?" he barely squeaked out as she eagerly stepped closer to him.

"Please- please, you have to help my son-" Said infant was deposited into his arms without further ado, and he nearly dropped the baby as he struggled to adjust his hold quickly enough. _Nearly_. He thanked his lucky stars he'd had practice holding Keelan when he was a baby, even if that was almost fourteen years ago now. "Please, sir, find someone who can look after him, I can't-" She took a shuddering breath. "I can't take care of him anymore…"

He supposed not, judging by the look of her. "I could- I could find you a doctor-?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I thank you for your offer, but I'm beyond any help now… Please, sir, I know The Man Upstairs sent you to me, please help my Emmet…"

"What- what about his father?"

She choked back a sob, tears welling up in her eyes. "Gone… gone at sea, my poor Joseph…"

Sirius bit his lip, and glanced down at the fussing bundle in his arms. "…Alright," he agreed. "I'll… find someone to take him in." He glanced back up, but she was already gone. Startled, he looked about to try to find her, but could not spot her anywhere. "…Huh." He sighed, and looked down at the baby. Emmet didn't look like he was doing too well either. "…Well, at least _you_ can't turn down a doctor. Not that I really put much stock in such faith, but maybe your mom's right about The Man Upstairs making our paths cross. You need someone to take care of you. I need an heir. What do you say, Emmet Joseph, want to stay with me for a while, see if it works out?" Emmet stopped his fussing, and stared up at him with wide eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Now that that's settled, let's figure out how to get back home."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: At Wit's End**

Emmet tried not to look as despondent as he felt, as he sat listening to his father and Vitruvius speak with the foreign king and queen and their advisor, though he wasn't really hearing a single word that was being said. It had been a rough week, starting the moment the Scalan royalty had arrived. Emmet had done his very best to be cordial toward them. They had simply looked him over, then promptly ignored him in favor of his father. Even the princess had barely murmured a hello, then hadn't deigned to speak a word to him since despite all his efforts to try to talk to her. The whole purpose of their visit was to negotiate (and hopefully plan) a marriage between the two of them, surely it was a good idea to get to know each other at least a little beforehand?

Princess Lotte apparently didn't think so. He'd given up at the look of thinly veiled disgust she had given him at dinner that first night, as she watched him piling all his favorite foods onto his plate. She had also looked displeased at the familiarity with which the retired Captain of the Royal Guard and his wife treated Emmet, especially as Ma leaned over to add another helping to Emmet's plate before kissing his forehead. Emmet's bright smile fell away once he realized the scrutiny he was under. He didn't miss the disdainful looks the Scalan king and queen gave him (though he did miss the way his father's eyes narrowed at them in turn), and had made a conscious effort since to not take so much for himself.

There was no way he was going to tell Ma and Pa to back off though, their open affection was perhaps the one thing getting him through this disaster in the making.

He'd tried voicing his concerns to his father, telling Sirius he didn't understand the need for such an arrangement. Octan wasn't at war with Scala, not even _close_. His father had mentioned something about the arrangement being made to strengthen their relations with the neighboring kingdom. After all, Octan was growing wealthy, and it couldn't hurt to have a solid alliance with a nearby region in case someone got _ideas_. Emmet didn't know why they couldn't simply talk, and try to come to an understanding, but he didn't argue. After all, his father was so _smart_, surely he knew what he was doing?

Finally he decided he'd had enough. He couldn't sit and listen any longer as his future was arranged with a princess who clearly didn't care a single wit about him. Slowly and silently, so as not to be noticed, he pushed himself away from the table and made his way out. He needed some space, to think, to _breathe_-

His stomach grumbled.

Sagging in defeat, he shuffled toward the kitchen, fully intent on gorging himself. Nothing he'd done the entire week seemed to win him any points, so what did it matter if he decided to drown his sorrows in sweets? Food had been a source of comfort for him since he was able to escape his caretakers and toddle his way to the pantry (although Pa sneaking him goodies between meals didn't help matters). The kitchen was also the location of his best (though if he were honest with himself, his _only_) friend. Larry was one of the rare few employees in the palace that was close to Emmet's age, and he made some of the best baked good Emmet had ever tasted.

(He also made a mean cup of coffee, but that was rather beside the point.)

Larry barely crooked an eyebrow at Emmet's sudden appearance, not even pausing his kneading. "Thought you were supposed to be in some meeting."

Emmet sagged in defeat, even as he snatched an éclair and began to nibble on it. "I was," he admitted. "But Princess Lotte only ever seems disgusted or annoyed with me no matter what I do, and Father won't hear my concerns, and I couldn't take having to listen to it all anymore, it feels like no one cares…"

Larry did pause at that. Emmet was the most recklessly cheerful and optimistic person he'd ever met; to hear him openly complaining… "It's really that bad, huh?" Emmet gave a forlorn nod.

"And I had hoped… I was certain I was _so close_ to being allowed to go with Uncle Keelan on one of his adventures, and then this…!"

Now Larry was _really_ concerned. He'd never felt particularly close to the Prince; though Emmet honestly seemed to like him, for whatever reason, he'd always felt they were friends more out of convenience than anything. After all, it wasn't like Emmet had many options. But he had never seen Emmet so _depressed_, and it actually managed to stir up some sympathy in his normally apathetic heart. He heaved a sigh and wiped his hands off on his apron. "You know what? Let's go out for a bit, maybe some time away from the palace will do you some good."

Emmet looked back up at him with surprise. "Are you sure that's okay?"

Larry shrugged. "I've got several hours while this dough rises. Come on, let's get you into something a little less ostentatious."

The prince brightened considerably at that. "Oh! Thank you Larry, you're the best!"

"Don't mention it."

It took them a while to find something that would fit Emmet. Though he and Larry were of a like height, the prince was a bit rounder in the middle (a testament to his love of food, and something that Rex, newly-promoted Captain of the Royal Guard, tried to train out of him with only mild success), so it took a bit of hunting, but they did eventually manage to find something clean and comfortable. Emmet seemed to like it well enough, so Larry counted it as a success and led him out beyond the palace walls and into Bricksport proper.

"Just stick close to me, I know this area pretty well." The prince nodded dutifully. Sneaking out was blatantly Against The Rules, but there was something _thrilling_ about that. Besides, it wasn't like there was really anything to worry about in Bricksport, other than getting lost, and Larry would prevent that from happening. And this would be his chance to see the sights he didn't get to see on his previous rare trips into the city.

They wandered aimlessly for several hours, stopping at every shop and street vendor they passed. He was quite in awe of some of the 'common' foods some of the vendors sold, and sampled as many different things as he could, and if anyone recognized him, none let the prince know that they knew. Finally, Larry announced it was time to return to the palace. He had breads and pastries to see to, after all.

"Alright," Emmet sighed, doing his best not to pout in disappointment. He'd successfully not thought about his impending marriage and the princess he just couldn't seem to please the entire time they'd been out, and now reality was crashing down around him again.

They had barely started back when a thunderous **_BOOM_** echoed through the city. "What was that?!" Emmet yelped, whipping around to find the source of the noise.

"That was cannon fire!"

"But why would anyone be firing a cannon-"

Larry paled when he caught sight of a black flag being flown, out on the bay. "_Pirates_," he hissed, and grabbed Emmet's arm. Almost as if in response to Larry's haste, all hell broke loose. A near constant barrage of cannon fire started up, and people started screaming as pirates charged through the streets, ransacking the shops and taking whatever caught their fancy, and cutting down anyone that got in their way. "Hurry!" Larry urged, pulling Emmet along back toward the palace.

It was difficult to make any progress, though, with so many bodies pressing in around them also trying to get out of the pirates' way. "Larry!" Emmet gasped as the baker's grasp was jostled loose, and he was nearly lost in the crowd. As Larry fought to get through the crowd and back to his friend, someone else came up to the prince's side. The stranger paused at the sight of him, and grinned.

"Well, what have we here? What might a little princeling be doing wandering the city all by his lonesome?" He laughed at his own joke. "Looks like fortune is smiling down on us today!"

Emmet stood frozen with shock, realizing he'd come face to face with one of the pirates. Of all the time to leave his sword behind…! He struggled as he was grabbed, but the pirate was soon joined by a crewmate, and Emmet knew he was no match for two, not unarmed as he was. He cast a panicked glance back at Larry, who seemed to steel his resolve and turned about, shoving his way through the crowd and toward the palace.

"Oh, so you were out with a buddy! Guess he decided you weren't worth the trouble!" the pirate laughed. Emmet didn't bother correcting them. Larry was going to get help, he just _knew_ it. He didn't bother to struggle as they bound his hands behind his back, keeping his chin up as they half-dragged him along back to the ship. One of the two sent up a flare to signal the rest of the crew just as the city guards made an appearance.

"Time to go," the newcomer said, and they hurried Emmet along to the docks. His hopes began to sink as their ship came into view.

That was the Sea Cow, the ship of the infamous Captain Metalbeard. Perhaps rescue wouldn't be as quick as he thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dead Man's Tale**

King Sirius glanced up from his paperwork as the doors to his study slammed open, to see Rex roughly dragging the baker in by the arm. The Captain of the Royal Guard did not look happy at all. He gave Rex an equally unimpressed look as he pulled off his reading glasses and set them aside. "Might I ask what the meaning of this is?"

"Your Majesty," Rex greeted, giving a quick bow. "This idiot here _lost your son_."

The king frowned at that. "What do you mean, 'lost my son'? Emmet didn't retire to his chambers?"

Rex shoved Larry toward the desk to give his explanation. The baker managed to give a bow before beginning. "Your Majesty," he started, "Emmet came to the kitchens to calm down. I won't claim to know what's going on between him and the princess, but it had him very upset. I mean he was _venting_, Emmet _never_ vents! And well, I thought maybe some time away from the palace would help him clear his head, so I took him out into the city for a bit… We were on our way back when the pirates attacked, I did everything I could to get to him, I swear-!"

The doors opened again halfway through his explanation, admitting Captains Callaghan into the study as well. Cary was fronting at the moment, if the frown was anything to go by. Larry shrank back at the intense stare he was given.

"I've heard enough." Larry tensed at the king's tone, mentally berating himself for making such a _stupid_ decision. He would pay dearly for it, he knew, if that furious glower was anything to go by. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't _personally_ escort you to the chopping block." Larry went pale at that.

"Your Majesty," a gentle voice called, and he turned his attention to Alastar, who had switched in to attempt damage control. "It was an honest mistake, one that the young man has clearly learned from. I don't think an execution will be necessary. Besides, he _is_ the best baker we have, and Emmet's friend. The prince would be devastated to return and find him gone."

Sirius relented at that. Alastar did have a point- Emmet would be _supremely_ unhappy with him if he ever found out his father ordered the execution of his only real friend, and he didn't think he could live with that. He nodded. "You've made your point. I'm assuming you came to ask permission to pursue these pirates?"

"Naturally," Alastar agreed. "Though I must admit, only as a formality. Our crew are already making preparations." Sirius smirked at them. Being granted permission was obviously a given, in this circumstance. "We've also come to request that May accompany us- the pirates that have taken Emmet are the crew of Captain Metalbeard, and even for all our skill, we're still only one body. We could use another skilled blade."

"How about two?" Rex asked. Alastar gave him a surprised look. "Look, I'm fond of the kid too, alright? I'd hate to see him get hurt when I could have done something to help."

"And who's going to take charge of the Guard if both you and Mayhem go?" the king pointed out.

"Barbara can hold down the fort until I get back, she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"Hmph." He waved them off. "Permission granted. Rex, make sure you speak with Barbara before you leave, I don't want this just dumped in her lap."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Captains bowed and left. Larry shifted his weight as the king stared at him.

"Well? Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Larry gave a deep bow of gratitude before scrambling out of the study, unable to hold back his sigh of relief. That was the last time he'd fall for Emmet's kicked puppy face.

* * *

Emmet's eyes widened when he was finally brought on board, and came face to face with the most unusual person he'd ever seen- and considering the ancestry of some of the people that worked at the palace, that was saying something. He'd never seen anyone with mottled skin like this man had, pale patches against dark brown. "Are… are you Metalbeard?"

The strange man laughed. "Do I look like I have a metal beard? Nah, I'm not the captain, I'm his first mate. You can call me Benny." He turned his attention to the two sailors keeping hold of the prince. "Take him down to the brig. Cap'n's about done writing up our demands."

"Demands?" Emmet parroted, and then it dawned on him. "You're holding me for ransom?!"

"Don't sound so shocked," Benny snickered. "Your kingdom's one of the wealthiest on the continent, I'm sure your father has the gold to spare."

"That's not the point-" Emmet did begin to struggle then, as the pirates attempted to drag him below deck. "You don't know my father, you don't know what he'll do-!"

"I'm sure we can handle whatever he throws at us." Benny waved them off, and Emmet gave up the fight, letting them haul him down to the brig without fuss. He sat down hard on the cot as they locked the cell door, finding himself wishing he'd never left the palace. They would have never caught him if he'd just followed the rules and _stayed home_ like he should have. If he'd just… been a good little prince and not made such a fuss over his future marriage. His own father had gone through it, after all, and his father before him…

Emmet pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, willing himself not to start crying, not to show weakness in front of these _criminals_. Instead, he tried to distract himself. He could- he could think of this as an adventure, like in his books! Although not one with a very auspicious start… He'd just have to make friend with the crew, maybe then they'd let him out of this smelly prison.

He wondered if he would the chance to meet the captain. Struck by inspiration, he got back to his feet and approached the bars. "Excuse me," he said, trying to gain the attention of the pirate that stayed behind to guard him. Said pirate turned to him, giving him a displeased glower. "Might I have the chance to meet with your captain?"

His guard snorted. "What, ye think ye'll have any more luck talkin' the Cap'n around than ye did Benny? First mate's a bleedin' heart compared to Cap'n Metalbeard."

"Oh no, it's not that at all!" Emmet told him, all wide-eyed earnesty. "It's just- I've heard a lot of stories about him, and I'd like to see if the actual person measures up to the tales. He sounds fascinating."

The pirate gave him a long stare, unsure of what to make of his sudden change in attitude. Finally, he seemed to get that the prince was actually _serious_, and rolled his eyes skyward, as if asking for patience. "Aye, sure. I'll see if Cap'n's in a mood to humor ye."

Emmet glanced back at the bare cot in his cell. And could I maybe get a pillow? And a blanket?"

"Anythin' else I can do for ye, _Your Highness?_" the pirate spat in annoyance.

"Well… I could really do with something to eat."

The pirate stomped away at that, muttering under his breath about 'spoiled princes'.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Oceanbound**

The captains watched as Rex and Mayhem boarded with their crew, the latter swaying and stumbling as she attempted to find her sea legs. They held out a hand to steady her, and she took it gratefully. "We're sorry we sprang this on you so suddenly, we know you're not used to being on ships-"

"Hey," she interrupted Cary's rambling, and gave their arm a squeeze. "He's my prince, too. I'm not backing out just because I can't seem to keep my balance. I'll get the hang of this soon enough." He gave her a weak smile in return.

"Thank you, May."

"Now pluck up! We've got a prince to rescue!"

"Yeah, I don't see what you guys are so worried about, we're going to get Emmet back," Rex added. "No question about _that_."

"It's because it's Metalbeard we're going up against. He and his crew are the only pirates we've encountered that have continually evaded capture, and we have no doubt he's going to do whatever it takes to make sure they _keep_ Prince Emmet until their demands are met."

"You think they're holding him for ransom?"

"What other reason could they possibly have for taking him? Octan has grown so much since Sirius was crowned king, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Although we think Sirius was expecting attack from another country, not for his son to be kidnapped by pirates."

"Which wouldn't have happened if the kid hadn't snuck off." Rex rolled his eyes. Mayhem smirked at him.

"As if you didn't do dumb stuff too, when you were his age." She snickered. "You were the _king_ of dumb decisions, if I remember right."

"Indeed," Cary drawled. "Rex. Before we set off, are you absolutely _certain_ you want to do this? You know it would mean having to take orders from us."

"No way I'm letting you three hog all the glory. I said I'm _in_, and I mean it. Now let's go save the kid." Cary nodded, apparently satisfied with the guard's answer, and gave the order to weigh anchor. It was time to get their rescue underway.

* * *

Emmet was staring out of the porthole when he heard the strange gait. Not quite a limp, but every other step was accompanied by the sharp crack of wood against wood. The prince pulled himself away and moved toward the bars, straining to see who was coming down to the brig.

A peg leg explained the strange stomping. Slowly, more and more of his visitor came into view. One dark brown pant leg was tucked into a black boot, the other tied off at the knee, and he could see the bottom of a long red coat. White ruffles at the ends of the coat sleeves, the left hand a hook. Finally the black tricorn came into view, sporting a massive red plume, with a number of smaller red parrot feathers. The man had an eyepatch, a gold tooth, a dark green feather tied into his hair at his right temple, and what looked like thin strips of steel woven into his beard, giving it a metallic sheen.

There was no doubt _this_ was the captain.

Metalbeard stopped in front of his cell, one dark eye giving him an intense stare. "I hear ye be askin' fer me, lad?"

Emmet craned his neck to look up at him. "Wow, I think you might be as tall as my uncles!"

The captain stared at the unexpected statement. "…Aye?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I did as for you! I just wanted to meet you, I've heard so many stories about you!"

"Ye. Wanted to _meet_ me." Metalbeard heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He muttered something under his breath that sounded something like 'thought he were pullin' me leg'. "Lad, I ain't got the time to be makin' acquaintance, I've a ransom to collect and an escape to be plannin', savvy?"

"Oh. Yes, I suppose. It's just… kind of lonely down here."

"'Lonely', he says. Blimey… well ye've run Jonesy off with yer prattle, lad, don't think he'll be wantin' to come back down here anytime soon."

Emmet chewed his lip, gaze falling. "I didn't mean to annoy him so badly."

Metalbeard barked out a laugh at that. "Eh, it don't take much to annoy him anyway, lad." He eyed Emmet up and down. The prince really didn't look like much, but… "No tellin' what ye can do. S'pose I'll be sendin' Skeeter down to keep an eye on ye, can't have ye makin' a break for it."

"But I-" Emmet cut himself off when he realized that meant _company_. "Well, if you insist." He flashed Metalbeard the brightest smile he could manage.

"Well I'll give ye one thing, lad, ye be the most _pleasant_ prisoner we've ever had."

Emmet watched as Metalbeard stumped his way back up the stairs, thoughts turning to the feather adorning the captain's temple. Many of the others of his crew had various hair decorations- colored threads and cloths, shiny trinkets, maybe a shell or two, but no feathers. Was it possible…?

Some time passed before someone finally made it down to watch over him, but instead of the 'Skeeter' Emmet had been expecting, Benny came down holding a plate of something their cook had thrown together.

"You actually brought me food?" Emmet asked, astonished. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Duh. While I hardly think you're _wasting away_, we kind of need to keep you in relatively good health if this plan is going to work. Besides," he wiggled the plate in Emmet's direction, "just because we're pirates doesn't mean we have to be _cruel_."

Emmet eyed the plate curiously. Benny passed it through the bars to him, and he took it, staring at the pirate expectantly. "…Is there no silverware?"

Benny smirked at him. "Your hands look clean enough."

The prince blushed faintly. "Oh." It didn't look too messy, so he picked at the meat, taking a bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a bit.

"Well?"

"There is a certain taste to it. What is it?"

Benny gave him a wide grin. "Shark."

_"Shark-!"_

"Benny, you better get up here!" someone called down, and Benny sprinted back up onto the deck, leaving a bewildered Emmet behind.

"What's going on?"

"The Diligente is on our aft!"

"Again?"

"Ye think it be what the prince was warnin' us about?"

"Whether that be the case or not, we prepare for a fight!" Metalbeard barked. "This be the last time that scum-sucking bilgerat harasses us! We give no quarter!" A cheer went up at that, accompanied by many brandished blades, and they ran up the red flag as the Diligente approached.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Cutthroat Crew**

Emmet sat on the cot, chewing on his lip as he tried to listen to what was going on above him. He could hear Metalbeard shouting, but the words were too muffled to make out by the time they reached him. Whatever the captain was saying, though, got quite the reaction from his crew. The prince startled as the Sea Cow began firing her cannons, and he rushed to the porthole to try to see what he could. He yelped and bounced in excitement when he recognized the ship across from them. He could hear fighting above, and ran back to the bars, straining to see the action. He laughed when he heard Rex's enthusiastic yelling, hurling creative insults at the pirate crew, and from the number of bodies hitting the deck that he could hear, it was likely Mayhem had been brought along as well. It sounded like absolute chaos up there, and it was no surprise when a few minutes later, he heard a familiar gait descending the stairs.

"Emmet," the captain sighed in relief.

"Uncle Alastar!" Emmet chirped in response.

"They haven't hurt you?"

Emmet shook his head. "I've done my best not to give them reason to."

"Good lad," Alastar praised, reaching through the bars to ruffle his hair. Emmet gave him a good-natured huff and raked his fingers through his hair to fix it again. "Give us a moment, we'll have you out of there in a jiffy-"

"Not likely," drawled another voice, and they glanced over to see Benny standing at the bottom of the stairs, sword drawn. He rushed forward, barely giving them time to draw their own blade. "Slippery snake, should've known you'd make straight for the brig!"

"You mean it _didn't_ occur to you that our entire goal here is to rescue our prince?" Cary shot back, smirking at the pirate's ire. It was the only cutting remark he was able to get in. Metalbeard's first mate was more skilled with a blade than they were expecting, the pirate easily keeping them on their toes. They danced in circles around the brig, Benny chasing them away from Emmet's cell every time they got close again. He seemed to use a blend of different fighting styles, some they were familiar with, some they were not. Cary found himself enjoying the fight, impressed by the pirate's skill and grace. He stepped just so, and-

_Cary, don't!_

The shout shocked him into stumbling and he realized what he'd just been about to do. Trying to keep his face from burning in embarrassment, he barely jolted back into action in time, deflecting the blow just enough that they only lost a few strings of fringe from an epaulet.

Finally Cary stepped back and lowered their blade, scowling at Metalbeard's wily first mate. Above, it sounded like the pirates had turned the tide of the battle, and were now overwhelming his crew. It took them only a moment to reach a decision. They may not have succeeded in freeing the prince, but they had learned some valuable information. Thus far it seemed the pirates intended to keep Emmet in good health, so perhaps they could afford a retreat. "This isn't over," he promised, and Benny shuddered at the threatening note in his voice, cowering back just enough for them to sprint past and back up onto the deck. There was a sharp whistle, and the sounds of the fighting quickly died down. Benny blinked and shook his head, then turned a questioning stare onto Emmet as though looking for answers.

"What…" He shivered again. "What- what was that _thing_ he did with his voice?"

Emmet only smiled at him, sitting back down on the cot and picking at the leftovers on his plate. Benny huffed annoyance at him before making his way back up to the deck. Metalbeard took one look at him, and motioned for him to follow him into the cabin. "Somethin' on yer mind, matey?" he asked as Benny closed the door behind them.

"That blasted captain Callaghan," Benny grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "Nearly made off with the prince before I caught him, the slippery bastard. And then he… did this _thing_ with his voice… You know me, Jonas, I don't scare easily, but I swear all he did was _growl_ at me and it felt like I'd been dunked in a tub of ice!"

Metalbeard frowned in consternation. "Aye, and them two landlubbers he brought on… They be a dangerous pair. I don't think this be a mere skirmish like all the times before- either we sink him, or die tryin', this time."

Benny nodded. "He's backed off before, but now that the prince is on the line…"

"He won't be givin' up this time. Methinks we'll be needin' some help."

"Oh- don't tell me-"

Metalbeard grinned at him. "Aye. If he be bringin' new members on his crew, then I be bringin' _her_ on for this."

Benny whooped and thrust a fist into the air. "_That's_ what I'm talking about!"

* * *

Cary glanced up as his door opened, trying not to look like he'd been contemplating slamming his head against his desk. Thankfully Alastar had decided to be mercifully silent, rather than subject him to relentless teasing for falling prey to instinct. That had been too close a call.

"So that… didn't go the way I expected it would," Mayhem spoke up as she sat across the desk from the captains. Rex plopped himself down in the other chair, silently fuming.

"No," Cary agreed. "It didn't. But we know what you're both capable of. We trust you'll know how to handle them next time?"

Rex snorted at that. "Of course."

"Just please, no destroying the ship until _after_ we have Emmet off of it."

"Obviously." He sat up straight in his chair. "We could have had them if not for your 'capture not kill' order, though."

Cary removed his tinted spectacles, golden eyes pinning the younger man to his chair with a challenging stare. "_You_ would be fine with leading our prince through a sea of carnage?"

"…Alright, point made."

"Besides, pirates are supposed to be tried before they're hanged, right?" Mayhem asked. The captains nodded.

"I believe His Majesty would prefer the honor of passing sentence on them himself, for this offense."

"Not that I can blame him," Mayhem sighed. "Prince Emmet really was alright, though?"

"They hadn't yet harmed a hair on his head by the time we found him," Cary confirmed. "Though you know our prince- if this goes on for much longer, it's going to be _impossible_ to pry him away from them."

"Kid always was too soft…"

"Nothing wrong with that," Mayhem countered. "I think he's going to be an excellent king, once it's his time."

"Why don't you two get some rest," Alastar interrupted. "We're going to need all hands on deck to finish repairs tomorrow, so we can catch up to the Sea Cow again. We won't let them get away a second time."

"Yes, sir," Mayhem agreed, getting up out of her seat. She reached over to squeeze their shoulder. "But only if you get some rest too, you can't stay up all night worrying about him."

Alastar smirked at her. "Watch us."

"Nuh uh." Rex stood, stepping over to Mayhem's side. "I'm with her on this. We need you to stay sharp too, we _know_ how you guys get when you burn the candle at both ends. Don't need you losing that iron control and accidentally hypnotizing the crew, or something."

"Oh? Ganging up on us, are you?"

"We can take you," Mayhem nodded, grinning.

The captains seemed to weight their options, and Alastar gave in with a sigh. "Alright, you win. No more plotting and fretting for the night."


	6. Chapter 5

Ariana Labastida: Absolutely we will! :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Great Pirate Hunt**

A response to Metalbeard's message was swift in coming- not that she ever disappointed.

_I should be there in a day's time. Just keep in mind, I'm doing this for you. I've no desire to cross that sorry excuse for a sea captain again otherwise. Something about him just isn't right._

The pirate captain chuckled to himself as he read the brief note again. She had such a way with words. Still, it wasn't the first time she'd expressed such sentiments about Captain Callaghan, and her instincts about people were usually pretty good. And while he would certain keep her warning in mind, there was no way of preparing without knowing _what_ about him 'wasn't right'.

"That sounds promising," Benny remarked, answering Metalbeard's grin with a smirk of his own.

"She be on her way."

* * *

Once the holes from the cannon fire were repaired, the Diligente began the process of tracking the Sea Cow down once more. Mayhem, Rex, and the crew were all wary of their captain's stormy mood, but didn't dare approach either of them about it. It took a couple days to catch up to the pirates again, with the head start that they had, but soon enough they had the Sea Cow within their sights again. It appeared as though they were on their way to take shelter on the nearby island.

Mayhem carefully placed a hand on Cary's forearm as he growled in annoyance, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You've been in quite a mood since our last fight with them. Are you alright?"

"Ready for this to be over with," the captain grunted. "Tired of them escaping us, and now with Emmet hanging in the balance…"

"I know," Mayhem sighed. "We've got them this time, though," she assured. "We'll have Emmet home before the end of the week."

"We better."

"So what's the plan?"

"Keep the captain and the crew distracted, we'll try to spring Emmet out again ourselves." He frowned. "I should be able to handle that first mate of his this time, too."

"I certainly hope so. I've never met anyone who's actually been able to best _you_, before."

"He didn't best me," Cary growled. "I just… got distracted." May gave him a shocked look at his admission.

"That's never happened before… Are you _sure_ you're-"

"May. I'm _fine_. And it won't happen again."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am." He didn't waste any more time on conversation after that, barking orders to the crew to prepare for battle. Metalbeard's crew didn't seem overly concerned as the Diligente sailed up alongside them, already preparing for battle.

_Something about that doesn't seem right._

"Glad I'm not the only one that thinks so." Still, he wasn't about to back down a second time. This time, they weren't leaving until their prince was safe and sound aboard the Diligente, and Metalbeard and his crew were in handcuffs. They boarded the pirate ship with the rest of their crew, Rex and May not far behind, and the fighting started immediately.

As they had predicted, they had the pirates well in hand this time. Rex was doing an excellent job of keeping Metalbeard distracted, and the rest of his crew were little match for Mayhem. Cary guessed his first mate was guarding Emmet again, as he was nowhere to be seen on deck. Just as he was about to head for the brig, he caught sight of Metalbeard reaching for a gun, and froze- but instead of aiming at Rex, he pointed it toward the sky.

A flare.

"What-"

No sooner than he'd set it off, another ship came sailing around the island, a small xebec with black sails. Cary narrowed his eyes- he'd seen that ship before, though only once was it up close. The Dragon's Prize was the one ship that was even more elusive than the Sea Cow.

_No wonder they didn't seem worried- they called her for aid!_

"_Wyldstyle_," Cary snarled, and went after the younger captain himself, the moment she boarded the Sea Cow. She had drawn her sabers the moment her boots hit the deck, and wasted no time in cutting down their crew. She was a sight to behold, whirling about as she cut down sailors left and right, her grace and skill reminding Cary of a certain someone else he had recently crossed blades with. She came to a stunned halt when one of her blades clashed unexpectedly with another, and she blinked up at them for a moment before giving them a smirk.

"Captain Callaghan," she crooned at them. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again, but it's really not."

"Likewise," Cary growled, quick to defend himself as she whirled back into action. Clearly she had learned him as well as he had learned her, still as able to beat him back as she had in their previous encounter. He hissed in frustration, unable to find a single opening in which to strike back. If he didn't end this fight soon, they'd never be able to get to Emmet.

* * *

"Tenacious bastard," Benny hissed to himself as the Diligente's sails came into view.

"Benny, I need ye below deck to keep an eye on the prince," Metalbeard told him. Benny nodded.

"Already on it, Cap'n." He hurried down to the brig to stand guard. There was no way he'd give Callaghan so much as an inch this time.

Emmet sat up at Benny's approach, watching curiously as he took his post. "What's going on?"

"Your friends are back."

"Oh." He watched silently for a minute. "You know, you could just let me go. I could convince them to leave you in peace."

"Not happening."

"Whatever it is you're after, you must want it pretty badly, then."

"You have _no_ idea."

It wasn't long before Emmet heard the Diligente's crew boarding the Sea Cow, the fighting starting immediately. "I don't think you're going to drive them off a second time."

Benny smirked at him. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"I-" Emmet startled as something blocked out the meager sunlight streaming in through the porthole, and he jumped back with a yelp when he saw how _close_ the other ship was. Once it had passed, he crept close to the porthole to take a peek outside. That wasn't the Diligente's color or shape, so… "You brought allies?!"

"Mhmm!"

Emmet chewed his lip when he heard Metalbeard's enthusiastic bellowing. There was no sign of the Captains- had they gotten caught up in the fighting on deck? He gripped the bars as he stared at the steps, as if by will alone he could bring them down.

They both jumped as something up on deck cracked loudly. "_Oh_," Emmet said.

"What?"

"Um. As I was about say earlier, I have a pretty good idea of who the Captains brought with them, and um. Rex can be pretty… destructive…?"

Benny paled at the crash that shook the entire ship. Emmet let out a surprised gasp as he was knocked off his feet. "Oh Goddess, don't tell me that was the _mast!_"

"…It probably was."

Cursing as loudly and creatively as he could manage, Benny sprinted back up to the deck. Taking in the sight before him, he let out a quiet breath. It had fallen along the length of the ship, rather than over the side- something he was immensely grateful for, they didn't need the weight of the thing to make the Sea Cow capsize. Nobody had been crushed by it either, as far as he could tell. There were several bodies with gunshot wounds though, most of them belonging to the Diligente. Callaghan was being forced off the Sea Cow yet again, unable to handle fighting off _two_ pirate crews. Benny smirked to himself; he looked _furious_.

Although it was slightly disappointing that he wouldn't get a rematch.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Shine of Gold**

A cheer went up as the Diligente turned tail and ran for the second time that week, pursued by a volley of cannon fire. Captain Wyldstyle approached Metalbeard, pulling off her hat and wiping a sleeve across her brow. Callaghan was every bit as much of a handful as she remembered. "Sorry about what they did to your ship, Da," she said.

"It be alright, lass, it can be fixed." He frowned thoughtfully, stroking his beard. "Might take a bit, though. We best be findin' someplace to berth her in the meantime. Alright, lads! Let's be getting' that stump cleaned up for repairs!"

"LUCY!"

"_Oof!_" she wheezed as Benny raced up to her and threw his arms around her, lifting her off her feet in a bear hug.

"Stars, I wish I could have seen the look on Callaghan's face when you sailed right up alongside us! You sure gave the prince a fright!"

"Speaking of, I still can't believe you lot actually kidnapped the _Prince of Octan_. That was either an insanely _bold_ move, or an insanely _stupid_ one. And considering who you've got hounding your arses, I'm leaning more towards _stupid_."

"Aww, come on now Lucy, don't be like that," Benny pouted. "It'll be worth it, once Octan pays up. You wanna see him?"

"…Aye, sure." She followed him down to the brig, pausing when she spotted the young man locked in a cell, sitting on the cot and staring despondently at the floor. "…He doesn't _look_ much like a prince," she remarked. "I'd ask if you're sure you even got the right guy, but I guess the proof is in Callaghan's persistence."

Emmet glanced up at the sound of her voice, eyes going wide at the sight of her. His breath caught in his throat.

"Aww," Benny cooed, and grinned. "Lookit that, Lucy, he think you're pretty!" She rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him, heading back up the stairs. "Leaving already?"

"I've got better things to do than get stared at by some pampered palace brat." Emmet turned a deep red at her words, gaze falling back to the floor. "Besides, Da needs help getting that mast fixed."

"Don't feel too bad," Benny told Emmet once she was out of earshot. "She's just too used to getting stared at for the _wrong_ reasons."

"Because of the- the patches? Like yours?"

"Yeah." Benny leaned back against a support beam, folding his arms across his chest.

"She _is_ pretty, though…"

The pirate laughed at that. "Yeah, I know _that_ look pretty well. I see it on the others' faces every time a pretty lady crosses their path, when we make port."

Emmet kept his gaze down, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. "I don't see what it could hurt to tell me, you know."

Benny tilted his head. "Tell you what?"

"Why you're so determined to keep me until Father meets your demands. What my life is worth to you. What it is you want so badly that you're willing to risk death and destruction at the hands of my father's favored officers to get it."

Benny stared at him for a long moment, then shrugged. "Guess it can't hurt anything. I've been sailing under Captain Metalbeard for a long time now. He's my best friend, but I'm ready to strike out on my own. I want to build my own ship, and materials aren't exactly _cheap_."

Emmet looked back up at him. "You know how to build ships?" He was clearly impressed by the notion.

"Ah… Well, not yet. Cap'n does, but like I said, material aren't cheap. He's willing to teach me, but we need supplies for it first."

"Do you have any drawings for your future ship?"

"Uh… A few, I guess."

"Can I see them?" the prince eagerly asked.

Benny ran his fingers through his messy mop and scratched his head as he considered it. "Well… Okay." He smirked. "Wait here."

"…Very funny, Benny," Emmet huffed amidst the pirate's cackling.

* * *

"I thought we'd agreed _not_ to destroy the ship until we'd _gotten Emmet off of it!_" Cary thundered. Rex was holding his ground admirably, despite the fine tremors in his limbs.

"We were getting overwhelmed, I had to do _something!_"

"If that mast had gone over the side it could have capsized the ship, or punched a hole in the side and sank it, with Emmet still locked up in the brig!"

Mayhem slowly exhaled, gaze lifted to the heavens as she prayed for patience, and stepped between the men. "But it _didn't_, and Emmet is still unharmed. So rather than standing here arguing about it, why don't we work on figuring out our next plan? Cary, were you two previously aware that Metalbeard and Wyldstyle are allies?"

"We weren't," the captain huffed. "All we knew up to this point was that they weren't enemies."

"So how do you propose we handle _two_ pirate crews?" Rex pressed, armed folded across his chest.

Cary sighed, taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk to rub at his eyes. "Drastic measures."

The two guards stared at him wide-eyed. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah. Tonight, after sunset. They'll probably be too tired to fight it. Be sure to take proper precautions, we know you two haven't built up much of a resistance to it yet."

"You got it."

* * *

It was nearing nightfall before Benny returned. He'd been roped into helping to repair the mast as well, and hadn't even had the chance to retrieve his sketches. Now that they were making their way toward land to complete other repairs, though, he had a few free minutes to finally show off.

He remembered the excitement he felt when he first drew them. Metalbeard had been quite happy, even praised his ideas, but the rest of the crew… hadn't been quite so enthusiastic. It was kind of nice, to have an eager audience for once.

"You were gone a long time," Emmet pouted when he finally reappeared.

"I was helping fix the mast your _friend_ broke. Everybody on the ship has to pull their weight, you know."

"Except for me, apparently."

Benny grinned. "Nice try." He passed the papers through the bars, bringing a lamp closer so the prince could see them better. Emmet sifted through the papers, eyes widening at all the detail.

"These are _incredible!_"

"_You_ know ship design?"

Emmet smiled a bit. "Well, my uncles _are_ in the Navy. I picked up a thing or two."

"…I wasn't aware your father had any siblings."

"Oh, he doesn't, it's just…"

Benny grinned and bounced on his toes. "Oh, is it a secret? I love secrets!"

"Well, not really a secret, just. Not very well known, I guess? But Father grew up with Captains Callaghan, and Ma and Pa were more like parents to him than his actual parents. They're best friends, so I just grew up calling them my uncles."

"Huh."

"What is it?"

"You keep calling him 'they', and now _Captains?_" he asked, emphasizing the S. "Another 'secret'?"

"Of a sort. Uncle Alastar prefers to let Uncle Cary handle all the pirate hunting, likely why you weren't aware of him." Emmet grinned. "Just like Uncle Cary prefers to let Uncle Alastar handle all the formal court functions and stuff, he's not a fan of all the pomp and circumstance."

Benny laughed. "I can believe that. So how did _they_ happen?"

Emmet chewed his lip, wondering how much he should tell the pirate. Benny didn't seem to have any clue. "…You know, no one's really sure? I've tried asking before, and everyone's just said they've been that way for as long as they can remember. It's _different_, but… it doesn't seem to be hurting them, so no one really worries about it."

"Hmm."

Benny didn't look like he quite bought that, but didn't press the issue either, seeming to sense it was a delicate subject. Emmet tilted his head, giving the pirate a thoughtful look as an idea occurred to him. "You don't…" He paused, hesitant.

"Don't what?"

"You don't have to resort to theft and extortion to achieve your dream, you know? Octan could use a shipwright of your ingenuity. You'd be fully funded- you could build as many ships as you want!"

Benny's expression closed off. "I highly doubt your father is going to hire a _pirate_. Especially not someone like me."

"Well I'm not sure what you mean by 'someone like you', but I could speak to Father about it. He listens to me."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because while you and your crew kidnapped me and kept me locked up in this cell, you haven't don't anything _cruel_. I don't think you're bad people."

"But we're outlaws."

"Outlaws can still be good people! People can be outlawed for doing what's right simply because a king doesn't like it." Emmet caught Benny's gaze. "Or life dealt them a poor hand and they made do with what they had."

Benny stared at him. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"I am."

"…I'll think about it," he said, and held out his hand. Emmet returned his sketches.

"That's all I ask."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Mesmerism**

Emmet glanced up at Metalbeard's descent, watching curiously as the pirate approached. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"I hear tell ye made me first mate an offer."

"I did," Emmet confirmed. He shrank back as the pirate captain narrowed his good eye at him.

"Ye really be willin' to speak fer him before yer father?"

"I'd be willing to speak for all of you, if it was something you wanted."

"And why would ye do such a thing, lad?"

Emmet fidgeted, then lifted his chin. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Metalbeard stared at him for a long moment, then stumped toward the cell door, pulling out his keys. Emmet could only stare as the door was unlocked. "Well? Ye comin' or what?"

"Yes, sir!" the prince yelped, and scurried out. He paused at the captain's side, looking up at him expectantly.

"Come along then," Metalbeard said, and made his way back up onto the deck. Emmet slowed to a stop once he was out in the open, closing his eyes as a gentle breeze teased at his hair. Metalbeard chuckled. "I take it ye like bein' outside?"

"I'm in the palace gardens as often as I'm allowed," Emmet admitted. The soft murmur of voices caught his attention, and he glanced over to see Benny and Lucy standing at the railing, talking quietly.

"Have ye met me daughter, Lucy?"

"Sort of…" Emmet blinked. "Wait. She's your _daughter?_"

"Aye, adopted. Her parents were killed when she were a wee lass. I found her wanderin' about and took her in as me own."

"That was very kind of you." He glanced back over at the pair. Lucy huffed as Benny started laughing, giving him a playful shove. "They seem close."

"Aye, they be good friends."

"…Just friends?"

Metalbeard gave him a knowing smirk. "Aye lad, just friends." The prince blushed, glancing sheepishly downward. "I've no problem with it, if that's what ye be thinkin'."

"Not that it really matters, she's made it clear she doesn't like _me_ much…" He sighed. "And I'm supposed to be marrying the princess of Scala, anyway…"

"Ye don't sound very enthusiastic."

"It's why I was outside of the palace," Emmet admitted, voice quiet. Metalbeard gave him an expectant look. "…I suppose there's no real harm in telling you. I didn't like the idea right from the start, but. I tried to make nice anyway. Nothing I did was 'right'. She made it pretty clear she didn't like me much, either…" Emmet wilted. "I guess I really _must_ be pathetic."

"…Lad-"

"Wait," Benny interrupted. Metalbeard cut himself off, turning his attention to his first mate. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Lucy said. Emmet held his breath as he tried to hear whatever it was that Benny was hearing. Something was tickling at the very edge of his senses…

"Listen!" Benny hissed, and cut Lucy off as she opened her mouth to retort. "No, really _listen_."

Emmet cocked his head, concentrating.

…Singing. He could hear _singing_. And he'd know that voice anywhere. His spirits started to lift again. "It's-"

"Siren song!" Metalbeard gasped. Benny whined, grabbing as his ears as he took off in hopes of finding something that would block out the intrusive sound.

"I thought we weren't anywhere near siren territory?" Lucy asked, confused.

"We aren't," Metalbeard confirmed, tone grim.

"Which means either she's a rogue, or-"

"Not a she," Emmet interrupted. The pirates gave him an odd look. "Why aren't you two affected, anyway?"

"Da's… been exposed to it before, and I was born immune, likely what I can't hear anything. …Why aren't _you_ affected?" Lucy demanded, glaring at the prince.

Emmet shrugged. "I grew up around it."

"Then- that's _not possible_-" She jolted. "Oh Goddess, my _crew!_" No sooner had the realization hit her than she saw her ship gliding past, her first mate at the helm. Metalbeard spat out a few choice curses as his own crew shambled up onto deck and began preparations to follow. Benny sprinted back up after them, gesturing to his ears before going after his crewmates. Metalbeard nodded, and turned a glower onto the prince.

"Ye be tellin' us this be the doin' of that _captain_ o' yers?" Emmet nodded. "Why didn't ye warn us?!"

"I didn't realize I was under any obligation to tell my captors of any methods of rescue my family might use." Metalbeard stared at him, then shook his head, chuckling helplessly.

"Captain, I can't snap them out of it!" Benny yelled. "Might as well just make use of whatever spell they're under, see if we can't stop the Prize!" The captain nodded to him.

Lucy clenched her fists as she glared at Emmet. "If that bastard kills my crew, it's on _your_ head." He swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Just- just let me stay up here, if they see me, they'll stop. Okay?"

"He _better_."

They hurried after the Dragon's Prize, hoping to catch up to the smaller ship before it was within firing range. They just barely made it, getting close enough for Lucy to swing back onto her own ship, when the first burst of cannon fire broke the spell.

Emmet screamed. "_NO!_" he gasped. "What- why- they wouldn't fire with me still on board-!"

"That didn't come from the Diligente."

That gave the prince pause. He turned a very confused look onto the pirate captain. "What?"

Rather than answer verbally, Metalbeard turned Emmet around to face the massive man-of-war approaching them. The prince paled. "Oh my."

"And those be Scalan colors. _Benny!_"

Upon seeing his captain bellowing and gesticulating wildly at him, the first mate was quick to dig out the candle wax he'd stuffed into his ears. They were in dire straits now, he knew. The Diligente could be intimidating enough on its own, but now trapped between it and the heavily armed Scalan warship… He needed to be able to hear his captain if they were to have even the slimmest chance of surviving.

"Looks like yer princess sent insurance," Metalbeard muttered as another warning shot was fired. Emmet flinched. "Don't see how we're going to survive against _that_ thing with yer captain our aft. We may have to run up the white flag…"

"You're giving up?" Emmet asked, surprised. "Even though Captain Lucy's here to help?"

"The Prize be swift, but she not be as sturdy as me Sea Cow, and even _she_ won't withstand that kind of fire power." The captain sighed, his entire frame seeming to sag with the weight of his decision. "We can only hope they be merciful and let us go if we hand you over without fuss."

Emmet fidgeted, watching nervously as first the Sea Cow, then the Dragon's Prize ran up white flags. Still the warship approached, and he swallowed down another panicked scream when they began to fire in earnest.

_"__Cease fire, ye blasted idiots!"_ Metalbeard bellowed as they got close. "We've got the Octan prince on board!"

The Scalan captain approached the railing, sneering down at the pirates with disdain. "Yes, I'm aware," he drawled. "Your point?"

"Are ye tryin' to bloody kill him?! I thought he were supposed to be marryin' yer princess!"

"He was, yes. Until his decision to insult my king and queen with his abrupt departure from the negotiations."

Emmet stared, wide-eyed and white as a sheet. "…I think I'm going to be sick," he whispered.

"So you may consider out execution of the prince as our official declaration of war on Octan. You lot, we'll kill just for the fun of it." The captain lifted an arm, and the cannon fire started up again.

_"__To the guns!"_ Metalbeard screamed, though his crew were already scrambling for the cannons. "Stay close to me, lad!" The Prize began to fire her own guns, and Metalbeard breathed a prayer of thanks to whichever deity would listen for his daughter's quick thinking.

"Captain, the Diligente's approaching!" the lookout called down. "And- oh shit-" There was a hastily murmured Hail Mary as more than half of the Scalan crew boarded the Sea Cow, weapons drawn and ready to fight. All hell broke loose, and though Emmet tried to stay close to the captain, Metalbeard's attempts to fend off multiple opponents took him further and further away. Emmet cried out in shock and pain as he was grabbed by his hair and yanked back, leaning precariously over the railing with a sword to his throat.

"I can't swim!" he yelped, flailing as he tried to regain his balance.

"That so?" The sailor grinned at him. "Well that makes this easy for me, then." He pulled down and then released Emmet, watching as he toppled over the rail and into the water, laughing as his scream was abruptly cut off.

The sailor's laughter was cut short, and he stared down at the sword protruding from just beneath his rib cage. He staggered as he turned, coming face to face with a furious Benny before he too fell over the side.

Drawn back to reality by Emmet's splashing as he attempted to keep his head above water, Benny dove over the side, swimming to the prince's aid. As he wrapped one arm around the young man, he glanced up to see his captain peering over the rail. "I've got him!" he shouted, giving a quick wave. Metalbeard nodded and disappeared again. "Emmet, I need you to take a deep breath and hold on tight, okay?"

The prince nodded, eyes as wide as dinner plates, though he didn't question for even a second how Benny was able to keep them both above water. He breathed in and out a few times just to make sure his lungs were still working, then took as deep a breath as he could manage and tightened his grip. He clenched his eyes shut tight as Benny took them both back under, wondering at how quickly it felt like they were moving. Was it just a current Benny had found? They resurfaced and Emmet spluttered, reaching up with one hand to wipe the water away from his face.

They were already back at the island.

"What-"

He stared at Benny. Where there had been patches of pale skin before, there were now patches of dark, glittering scales. His ears had been replaced by fins, and the spaces between his fingers now bore thin webbing, his fingers tipped with wicked sharp claws.

"…You're a merman?"

"Half," Benny corrected, giving him a cautious stare, but finding no fear or judgement in the prince's gaze. "Look, I'd _love_ to chat about it, but I need to get back and help my crew. Stay here, and stay _hidden_." Emmet just nodded numbly, and crawled up onto the shore as Benny released him. He dropped bonelessly once he reached dry sand, only able to lie there and stare up at the stars as he silently prayed everything would turn out okay for his new friends.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Parley**

Benny hurried back to the Sea Cow and located the sailor he'd impaled, retrieving his sword (and the sailor's trousers, as his own had shredded during his transformation). Modesty restored and once again armed, he climbed back up onto the ship to rejoin the fighting.

The Sea Cow had taken a beating in the few minutes he'd been gone, looking almost more like swiss cheese than a proper ship. The Scalans had also boarded the Prize, and Lucy's crew were unable to keep up their barrage as they fought for their lives. And if that wasn't bad enough, the Diligente was now also within firing rage. He fought his way over to Metalbeard, kicking away one of the Scalans. "Cap'n?"

"There ye be, lad. Methinks it be time to cut our losses, the ship can't take much more of a beating."

"Cap'n, we're taking on water!" Jonesy shouted over the thunder of the warship's cannons.

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?!" they could hear Lucy scream as the Diligente began to fire.

"Wait," Benny said. "Wait! They're not firing at _us!_"

"What-"

"Callaghan probably thinks we still have Emmet on board! They're shooting at the Scalans!"

And they were, with a ferocity Benny had never seen directed at _them_ before. He watched as something lifted away from the Diligente- their siren?- and flew with alarming speed toward the warship, smirking when he heard the sailors' alarmed cries as whatever it was landed among them. Realizing their crewmates, and their captain, were in trouble, the sailors scrambled to return to their ship. Metalbeard was quick to take advantage of the distraction, barking orders to return to shore before the Sea Cow sank. An unexpected gust of wind hurried them along away from the battle.

Benny could only stare as he caught sight of massive, colorful wings whirling about on the deck of the Triumph (an apt name, he thought idly), with flashes of an unsettlingly familiar red uniform between them. "Is that-"

"Callaghan?" Metalbeard finished. "The lad suggested it were him we heard."

Benny swallowed hard. "Well. That explains a lot." He could only continue to stare, mesmerized, as the Captain fought for another minute, the Dragon's Prize starting up its barrage again. It seemed just enough to get the Scalans to retreat, and Callaghan beat his wings down hard, flying back to his own ship for a brief moment, likely to give his crew orders, before heading their way.

The pirates scrambled away as he landed hard on the Sea Cow's deck, expression thunderous. "Where is the prince?" he barked. _"WHERE'S EMMET?!"_

"Easy!" Benny yelped as Callaghan whirled on him, golden eyes glaring down at him in obvious fury, wings flaring up behind him in a clearly threatening manner. "He's safe!" he managed to squeak out. "I promise, he's safe, just… calm down, okay? He was down on the beach last I saw him, hopefully hiding like I told him to…" A snarl, and then Callaghan was gone again.

"I think I soiled myself," Skeeter complained.

* * *

Emmet wasn't on the Sea Cow.

_Emmet wasn't on the Sea Cow._

How or why didn't matter to them in that moment, only the thought that the Prince had never been in danger to start with.

They had been relieved, at first, to see the Scalan ship sailing up behind the pirates. They had assumed King Sirius had managed to salvage the situation and the Scalan king and queen had sent their own insurance that the prince would be returned. But then the Triumph started its attempts to sink the Sea Cow even after Metalbeard had run up the white flag, and all they had seen after that was _red_. They had taken just long enough, after harassing the Scalan crew, to tell their own crew to stand down and leave Francis in charge.

Emmet charged out of his hiding spot in the underbrush, having either seen or heard them approaching. They landed in the sand, relief washing over them at the sight of the prince running toward them, apparently unharmed. Cary grabbed him and pulled him close, a little more roughly than he'd intended, but Emmet didn't complain. He clinged back just as fervently. "You're alright…" the captain murmured.

"I'm alright," Emmet confirmed. Cary made no comment as Emmet began to shiver in his hold, then hiccupped.

The prince closed his eyes, sniffling as fingers gently raked through his hair. "It's alright," Alastar soothed. "Go ahead. You're safe with us." They continued to hold him as Emmet sobbed into their coat, barely coherent as he babbled out how one of the Scalans had thrown him overboard, and how Benny had saved him. Wings circled over him, offering shelter- a comforting gesture they had used since his early childhood, and one that always brought with it the promise of protection. He finally began to calm, his breathing evening out once more.

"…Sorry I made a mess of your coat," he mumbled.

"It can be cleaned. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." Emmet pulled back, giving them a shaky smile. "I never knew life at sea could be so _exciting_."

"We have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"It's not always like this." The prince giggled softly, thumping his head against their shoulder again. "Come along now," Alastar prompted after a minute. "Francis is taking the Diligente into the inlet, we should go meet them." Emmet nodded, though he still leaned on them for support as they walked along the beach. Some of Metalbeard's crew were already on shore by the time they arrived, preparing their ship to be hauled ashore. The Dragon's Prize was the next to arrive, followed closely by the Diligente. Already hackles were starting to rise again, triggered by the close proximity of their enemies.

Emmet chewed his lip as he took note of the mounting tension, then called out, "parley?"

It had taken some quick talking on Emmet's part to get everyone to agree to a truce. As a gesture of good will, Alastar had roped some of their crew into helping with the Sea Cow, the least he felt they could do for Benny saving the prince's life. Most of the sailors had turned in for the night after that, leaving only four royally-appointed officers, one prince, and two pirate captains and their first mates sitting around a fire on the beach.

Metalbeard had lit his pipe and was silently puffing on it as they spoke. "You're _sure_ that was _Captain Thomas_ on that Scalan ship?" Lucy was asking, giving Cary a disbelieving stare. "No one's seen hide nor hair of him for two years, we all thought he was _dead_."

"That's because we sank his ship two years ago," Cary answered. "We thought we sank him with it, but apparently not. If the Scalans have truly stooped so low as to hire someone like _him_ to fight in this supposed war with us…"

"Goddess help you," Lucy grimly agreed.

"Who's this Captain Thomas?" Rex asked.

"He were a pirate," Metalbeard explained. "Lowest scum ye'd ever meet."

"A lot of us celebrated when we heard he went missing," Lucy continued. She clenched her fists. "There were rumors he dealt in slavery, and _proof_ that he hunted mythos for sport." Emmet flinched back at her words, and turned wide eyes onto the Captains.

"Did you know about that…?"

"We did," Cary told him, voice and expression grim.

"…Is that why you sank him instead of arresting him?"

"It is." Emmet chewed his lip and scooted closer to lean against them.

"_I'm_ not surprised the worm is still alive," Benny snarled. "Of course he'd find some way to escape. Doesn't even have the honor to go down with his ship."

"And if the Scalans truly are serious about declaring war on Octan, we'll need to return home right away. Because he'll be back, and with friends. Besides, we still need to get you home."

"I can't come back," Emmet said, shaking his head. That earned him a round of surprised "what?"s and an angry "why not?!" from Cary. Emmet hesitated for a moment. "Because Benny hasn't given me an answer yet."

Benny's jaw dropped at that, as he tried to work out Emmet's logic. "You- I don't get you," he muttered.

"Not many do," Rex snorted. Cary sighed and massaged his temples, mumbling out "I _knew_ this would happen…"

"Answer to what?" Mayhem asked.

"Basically, he offered me a job as a shipwright." He looked at the three officers. "…You don't seem at all surprised about that. I take it this is something he does often?"

"Well, not really, but that's more from lack of opportunity than anything," Rex teased. Emmet gave him a sheepish smile. "I take it that's what you lot wanted the ransom for? To build a ship?"

"Amongst other things," Metalbeard answered, and puffed out a smoke ring.

"And not all of them entirely altruistic," Benny snickered. Emmet frowned at him.

"He's pulling your leg," Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Even pirates need money to _live_, you know. We can't just steal everything."

Benny sobered up, running his fingers through his curls. "Honestly, I don't know, Emmet. It is a tempting offer, but I just don't see how it could possibly work out for-"

"'Someone like you'?" Emmet quoted, interrupting him. "I wonder, are you really referring to your piracy, or to your parentage?"

Lucy gave the pair a sharp look at that. "Benny, you _didn't-_"

"I had to!" he whined. "Emmet would've drowned otherwise!"

"Actually, that makes me wonder- are you a mermaid too?" the prince asked, looking at Lucy. She could only stare at him in answer, somewhere between dumbfounded and angry.

"…Good guess," she finally grumbled, looking away.

"Do you really think your heritage will even matter?" Alastar asked. "I mean, you know what we are now-" he spread their wings to emphasize his point- "and obviously that hasn't been an obstacle for _us_."

"Or for me," Mayhem piped up.

"One of the first things our king did when he became king was to open the borders to mythos," Rex continued. "_That's_ why Octan became so rich- King Sirius was willing to do business with these other peoples when no one else would. We've had a lot of immigrants since. By the way, you actually have their parents to thank for that," he finished, gesturing to the Callaghans.

Cary sighed when four curious gazes landed on them. "Our parents left the Isles when they were about Emmet's age. We won't get into what drove them to it, it's a very long story, but we could tell you that they saved an Octan merchant ship from certain death in exchange for passage to the mainland. They betrayed their own people to make their escape. When the merchants brought them to Octan, King Arthur agreed to let them stay- under the stipulation that they serve the royal family. The choice was theirs on how they did that, and it was probably the _kindest_ thing that bastard ever did. They chose to be guards, and Dad eventually became Captain, a position Rex took over when he decided to retire a couple years ago."

"So basically your parents paved the way for others," Bruce surmised.

"Not only that, but they helped to raise Sirius far more than his actual parents or even his caretakers did, and we think that did a lot to influence him. If sirens could be decent people, then perhaps the horrifying stories of all the other races were wrong, too," Alastar finished.

Benny was thoughtfully silent. "I just don't know," he said after a long moment. "It sounds too good to be true. And I'm used to constantly moving about, I don't know if I could stand to stay in one place for so long." Emmet wilted slightly, but nodded.

"I understand…"

"Well." Rex stood and stretched, then unfastened his belt buckled and slid off his sword to hand it to Emmet. "If you're staying with them a while longer, I'm not leaving you unarmed."

Emmet stared at him. "But Rex, that's _yours_-"

"And I've got others. You can give it back when this is over."

The prince took it and carefully laid it across his lap. "Thank you."

"I didn't know you could fight," Lucy said, giving him a considering look.

"We taught him," Cary said, "and Rex continued his lessons once we got too busy to keep up with them. He might take issue with killing, but he can at least defend himself."

"Had he thought to take his sword with him that day, your lackeys wouldn't have been able to capture them as easily as they did," Rex agreed, with no small amount of pride. Emmet blushed at the praise, looking away.

"I suppose that be one less thing to worry about, then," Metalbeard finally spoke up. He put out his pipe, dumping the ashes, and pushed himself to his feet. "Til the morrow, mateys."

"Good night, Da."

"Sleep sounds like a fantastic idea right now, actually," Benny said. "Goddess knows we've got a _lot_ of work ahead of us…"

"And this one's had more than enough excitement for one day," Cary added, giving Emmet a pointed look as the prince tried to stifle a yawn. Emmet pouted at him.

"I'm not a child anymore…"

"No, but it's still our duty to ensure your health and safety," Alastar chirped cheerfully at him. "Off to bed with you."

"Do I still have to sleep in the brig…?"

"Nah, you can bunk with me. There's enough room in my quarters I can put up a hammock," Benny offered.

_"__Thank you."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: In The Wake**

Benny laid wide awake in his bed, long after his roommate had fallen asleep, thoughts racing through his mind with no sign of slowing down. Emmet had passed out within seconds of stretching out in the hammock. Benny felt bad about that; he knew those cots in the brig were the most uncomfortable things in the world, the prince couldn't have been sleeping well all week, and then adding in the excitement of the night… It was a wonder Emmet hadn't passed out sooner.

But more than that, his mind was on Captain Callaghan. Well, one of them, anyway. He'd been blown away at the revelation that they were _Janus twins-_ and even more blown away by the fact that Emmet had actually _lied_ about that, the prince had such an air of earnesty and innocence about him, it was a difficult concept to wrap his head around. But obviously he had his reasons for it; there was a lot of superstition surrounding Janus twins, and optimistic though Emmet might be, he clearly knew better than to trust a bunch of pirates with such an important secret.

Even more than that, he never would have expected that the terrifying captain that hunted them so relentlessly had a soft side- and he wasn't even thinking about Alastar. To see how gentle Cary had been with Emmet, who was clearly still shaken by his near-death experience…

Benny shifted uncomfortably, rolling onto his side to stare at the wall. Even knowing Callaghan wasn't _human_, now, he could no longer think of the man as a monster. He had displayed far too many qualities that week that Benny found favorable (though also aggravating, while they were at odds). That voice was also hard to get out of his head, the strange song sung in such an alluring baritone playing over and over in his mind. And Goddess, but if he wasn't the most attractive man Benny had ever encountered… And those wings! He'd had to stop himself from reaching out and touching them so many times, he'd lost count. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

He scrubbed at his face, heaving an irritated sigh. He had to stop thinking about how much _his type_ the captain was. Nothing would ever come of it. As soon as they got the ransom money and the mess with the Scalans was settled, they'd be right back at each other's throats. Callaghan probably wouldn't even give a second thought to dragging him to the gallows himself, if he ever managed to catch them. Best to nip this… _infatuation_ in the bud before it blossomed into something that would _really_ hurt.

* * *

Lucy couldn't help continuously glancing over at the prince, watching in (admittedly impressed) disbelief as he helped with the Sea Cow's repairs. Even Rex and Mayhem and some of the Diligente's crew pitched in to help, in their captains' absence. Callaghan had left early in the morning, before anyone else was awake, opting to fly back to Octan after the prince's insistence on staying with the pirates.

Granted, Emmet wasn't able to do much of any real use other than haul tools and materials around for those who did know what they were doing, but the fact that he was at least trying was something in and of itself. She'd expected him to just… sit back and watch like the pampered palace brat she had originally thought him to be.

"You've been staring at him for a while now," Bruce remarked as he stepped up to her side, giving her a strange look. "You alright?"

"Just trying to figure him out, is all. He's not like any prince I've ever heard of."

"I don't know, he's pretty much what _I_ was expecting. Not really much there to figure out. He's just trying to impress you, is all."

"I don't think that's it." She glanced away when her first mate gave her a pointed look. "Not all of it, at least. I think he actually _wants_ to help. And that's what I don't get, he has no reason to, not when the only reason he's here in the first place is because they kidnapped him."

"Maybe he's touched in the head."

"Bruce, don't be rude."

"So what do you think, then?"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I think I'm starting to see _why_ Callaghan and Mayhem and Dangervest are so loyal to him."

* * *

Sirius glanced up as the door to his study opened to admit the page, the young man's chest heaving from his haste to reach the king before the guest he was announcing. He quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "Your Majesty," the page panted. "Captains Callaghan have arrived."

"Oh?" He rose out of his chair, unable to contain his excitement. "Where are they?" The page pointed toward the balcony doors. Confused, Sirius turned in time to see a mass of dark red feathers landing on the balcony. He blinked several times, then rubbed at his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. The twins hadn't taken their true form since Keelan had been able to take on a (more or less) human guise, nearly twenty years ago now. He stepped over to open the doors and allow them entry, craning his neck to give them a confused look (goodness, he'd forgotten how _tall_ they were like this). "Might I ask why it is that you return alone?"

Alastar tilted his head. "Before anything else- Emmet is _safe_, he's with Rex and May. But after an encounter with the Scalans last night, we figured this was news that couldn't wait for the Diligente to make it back."

Sirius sneered at the mention of the Scalans. "If you're referring to their declaration of war against us, I'm already well aware," he spat, stalking back to his desk and snatching a sheet of parchment to wave at them before dropping it again to run his fingers through his already mussed-up hair. "At least he's alright…" He startled as fingers gently wrapped around his wrists, mindful of their sharp talons, and pulled his hands away from his hair.

"You're going to go bald if you keep pulling like that," Alastar teased. "And you _know_ we would have never left without ensuring Emmet's safety first."

"I never thought it could turn out this way," the king muttered. "They're 'insulted' because he _panicked_. The nerve of it all! What right do _they_ have to be offended after the way they treated him and- well, _everyone!_ I can hardly blame him for reacting the way he did!"

"Personally, I think it's just an excuse," Cary huffed, releasing him. "I'm sure they had something else already planned, they just took advantage of the opportunity when it presented itself. I do wish you would have let us in on that meeting. Did Vitruvius say anything about them, at least?"

"Not in so many words, but he did have that _look_…"

"That 'I'm sure there's something wrong here but I can't put my finger on it so I'm not going to say anything' look?"

"That one, yes. And sometimes it _does_ turn out to be nothing, so I didn't pay it much attention."

"Is there a plan in place yet?"

"We're still working on that," Sirius admitted. "The people are unhappy with the idea of fighting a war, especially over something they see as petty."

"Well they are right about that, it is a petty reason. But perhaps they would fight for the attempt made on their prince's life."

That earned him a sharp glare. "_What_."

"The Scalans boarded the Sea Cow. One of them threw Emmet overboard." Sirius turned pale at the thought. "One of the pirates rescued him, and brought him to safety. He was shaken, but ultimately unharmed. We managed to chase the warship off together, but Emmet has refused to return just yet."

"…He made friends with them, didn't he." Sirius chuckled helplessly, dropping his head into his hands. "That boy…"

"I'm afraid he did," Cary confirmed, giving the king a faint smile. "Between his efforts, and our… _mutual dislike_ of this particular captain, we have a tenuous alliance with them, but the Sea Cow took some serious damage, and you know the Scalans will return in greater numbers. We need backup."

"Mutual dislike?" Sirius echoed. "There's actually another captain out there both you _and_ the pirates hate?"

"Remember that ship we sank a couple years ago?"

Sirius wracked his brain, trying to recall the incident, and looked outraged when he finally did. "You _can't_ mean-"

"Captain Thomas," Cary confirmed with a snarl. "We sank the Cutlass and her crew, but her captain somehow managed to escape. I don't know how long he's been working for Scala, but I have little doubt they're well aware of our history and took that into account when they sent _him_ after Emmet."

"So it's _not_ just you being paranoid," Sirius murmured, clenching his fists. "They really…" He turned his gaze back up to them. "You'll have your backup. As much as you like. Shall I start writing up letters of marque?"

Cary gave him a smirk. "Might want to include at least a few full pardons in there, Emmet's really working them over."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Dangerous Tides**

"I don't see why I have to do this," Emmet whined as Benny dragged him toward the water.

"It'll be fun, trust me!"

"I think it would also be a good idea," Rex added as he followed at a more sedate pace. "Just imagine the surprise those Scalans would get if they tried throwing you off a ship again."

"Somehow I don't think they would take that risk a second time," the prince muttered as his bare feet hit the warm water.

Benny grinned at him. "Oh, quit complaining. Come on, the water's warm and calm, and it's not too deep here, it's perfect for learning how to swim!"

"I really don't think I'm physically capable of learning how to swim like you."

"Pfft. I can swim human-style too. Now come _on!_" He gave Emmet's arm a sharp tug on the last word, sending the prince flailing into the water. Rex roared in laughter as Emmet surfaced again, coughing and spluttering.

"Am I the only one who finds it _odd_ how familiar Rex is with your prince?" Lucy remarked, standing further back with Mayhem.

Mayhem hummed softly. "I suppose it does seem a little strange to outsiders. But when Rex first joined the royal guard, we learned some interesting information that strongly suggests the two of them might actually be brothers. I mean, they _do_ look an awful lot alike. Rex took it to heart and decided that Emmet _is_ his brother, and has treated him accordingly ever since."

That earned her a surprised look from the pirate captain. "But if Emmet is the prince, how can they be brothers?"

"He's adopted."

Lucy turned her attention back to the three men splashing about in the water. "Oh."

"It's a long, convoluted, and… not altogether pleasant story," Mayhem sighed. "But the short of it is, King Sirius unexpectedly found himself in the possession of an orphaned infant not even a week old, and seeing how having children of his own wasn't in the foreseeable future, decided to keep him."

"So the rumors _are_ true."

"_No_." Lucy turned a startled look onto the knight at the vehemence with which that single word was said. "King Sirius is _different_, certainly, but those rumors were started with malicious intent, by a woman who never truly cared about him in the first place. She had an impeccable public face, but she was a downright terror every time she visited before they got married, and even more of a nightmare afterward. She tried to get my parents and the Callaghans fired and kicked out of the palace- or _worse_\- at every available opportunity. Thank goodness for Vitruvius, he talked King Arthur out of it every time. I wasn't there to actually witness what had happened, but I'd heard she was chasing Sirius down the hall screaming at him when they ran into the Captains. No one's ever told me what she was screaming about, but it made Cary furious enough to _compel_ her to return to Paradisa, and that act of protectiveness is likely what inspired the rumors, and they did their job well. No one wanted anything to do with him after that. But they also brought Emmet to him, and honestly, I think that was for the better. Emmet means the world to him."

"And Da stole him away…" Lucy sighed. "Now I just feel bad."

"Don't." Mayhem smiled down at her. "He could have been on his way home already, but he's still here because he _chose_ to be. He sees something worthy in all of you, and I've learned to trust his instincts."

"And you trusted those instincts when the meeting with the Scalan royalty sent him running for the hills?"

"I did, actually. And recent events have only further cemented that trust. I just hope His Majesty takes the news well when the Captains tell him about it."

They fell silent for a while. Lucy found herself unable to take her eyes off of Emmet when his whole face lit up at finding himself treading water on his own. "…When do you think Callaghan will be back?"

"There's no telling, really. It depends on whether they choose to fly back, or sail back with our backup. It looks like repairs are coming along well, though."

Lucy nodded. "She's just about seaworthy again."

"Was Captain Metalbeard a shipwright before he became a pirate? He really seems to know what he's doing."

"Da wasn't, no, but he's been a sailor since he was big enough to be on a ship. Started out as a cabin boy, I think. He sailed on a merchant ship for a few years, then went pirate. The pirate captain that mentored him had previously been a shipwright, though, taught Da everything he knew. And then Da passed that on to me, and hopefully soon, Benny."

"What made him decide to go pirate?"

"…He met Ma, and… she wasn't welcome in Sabatina. Or. Anywhere else, really. But pirates… Pirates generally don't care who you are or where you come from, so long as you can do your job."

"I take it she's not human, either."

"No. She's not." Lucy gave Mayhem a scrutinizing look. "Is Octan really so great?"

"Well, it's… not perfect…" She tugged long fingers through a bright blue lock. "I dealt with a lot of prejudice growing up, while people were still getting used to _other kind_ being around. And of course, the noble families haven't really liked all the change, they've enjoyed certain perks for generations and have fought King Sirius on a lot of his policies, but. Things have gotten better. People in Bricksport especially are pretty open-minded, they'd already had generations of practice accepting people from other kingdoms, so accepting people from other _species_ wasn't that big a step. You'd be more welcome there than you think. Why, are you thinking of leaving your life of piracy behind?"

"Maybe," Lucy admitted. "And I think Da's been thinking about it, too. It would be nice to finally have a place to call _home_."

"May, look! I'm _swimming!_"

"…Amongst other reasons," Lucy finished, blushing faintly when Mayhem gave her an amused look.

* * *

"She looks good as new," Benny remarked, taking in the finished repairs. "Can't tell she had even a single hole in her, anymore."

"Aye," Metalbeard agreed, proud as a peacock. "Didn't see ye about til after noon today, up late stargazin' again?"

Benny sighed. "Wish I had, it probably would have helped my thoughts stop chasing each other in circles."

Metalbeard gave him a concerned look. "Worried the plan isn't going to work now?"

"In a roundabout way, that was part of it, but mostly I just… I can't get that _voice_ out of my head…"

"Oh, no," the captain groaned. "Benny, lad, please tell me ye not be under their thrall-"

"No, no, I- um." He coughed, face turning faintly red. "I'm pretty sure that's _not_ it. Besides, I don't think I even _can_ be? Half mer, right? Gotta count for something…"

Metalbeard stared at him for a long moment. "Oh, lad," he sighed. "Of all people, _them?_"

"I _know_, I know," Benny grumbled. "I've been kicking myself for it all night. After having fought them for so long, it's _beyond_ stupid, but…" He growled, kicking at the sand. "The sooner this whole mess is over with, the better. Then we won't have to deal with them anymore and I can focus on more important things again." Metalbeard patted his shoulder in commiseration.

* * *

It was late at night. With the Sea Cow's repairs finished, the Octans had turned their attention to other matters (such as trying to wheedle their prince away from the pirates, with no success). The four pirate officers were discussing their own concerns in the privacy of the Sea Cow's cabin. "So what are we going to do once we've won this _thing_ with the Scalans?" Bruce asked. "Because I don't think the Octans are going to simply let us go free."

"I don't know, Emmet's pretty insistent that he can make that happen for us," Benny mused, scratching his chin.

Bruce scoffed. "I _might_ trust _Emmet_ to follow through, but I don't trust any of the other Octans, _especially_ not Callaghan. We need insurance."

"We don't really have many allies left," Lucy reminded him. "Callaghan caught them all, remember?" She tensed at the wide grin Benny was giving her. "No."

"But I could-"

"_No_," Bruce growled.

"But she-"

"No!" Lucy shouted. Metalbeard began to chuckle at the exchange.

"You know she'd be an immense help-"

"No, and that's _final!_" Lucy snapped.

"You're not my captain, so you don't get the final say," Benny sassed, and stuck his tongue out at her. Metalbeard laughed outright at that.

"Your crazy leviathan friend would just cause even _more_ problems for us," Bruce grumbled.

"Oh come on, Bruce, she's not _that_ bad."

_"__Yes she is."_

Benny snickered. "You just can't stand the sight of so many bright colors."

"It be the best idea we've got," Metalbeard argued. "I say we ask her."

Benny whooped. "I'll leave first thing in the morning!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Devil Down Below**

True to his word, Benny left before the sun, and most of the sailors, were up. He would need the time to be able to find her- there was no telling where she might be at any given moment. He just hoped that 'where she might be' wasn't halfway around the world. He couldn't swim _that_ fast.

Luck was with him though, as he found her before the sun had set. Seemed she'd found some ships to harass. "Kitty!" he cheered, gaining her attention.

"Benny?!"

"Boy am I glad to see you!" He swam up alongside her, grinning. "Who are you pestering this time?"

"Oh, it's that jerk captain that's been harassing you guys so much-"

"Oh no," Benny wheezed, and started cackling. "Okay, Kitty? I know this is going to sound strange but I need you to play nice with the jerk captain, he's on our side. For a while, at any rate."

"Ohh, okay," she relented with a pout. Overhead, the waters calmed once more. "So what changed?"

He told her the story of everything that had happened within the past week. She was shocked when said 'jerk captain' was revealed to be a siren, and appropriately enraged when Benny told her what the Scalans had done to the Sea Cow. "And I thought Callaghan was a jerk," she growled. "But I guess his strict adherence to law has worked in your favor all this time. At least _he's_ never just outright tried to kill you!"

"Yeah," Benny sighed. "I want to trust that Emmet will come through, but as much as I hate to admit it, Bruce is right. There's no guarantee Callaghan will let us go again when this is over, if we don't agree to Emmet's proposal." He gave her the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. "So will you help us?"

"Oh, would you _stop that_," she giggled. "You don't have to pull the puppy face on me, Benny! You're my friends, of _course_ I'll help you!"

"Yes!" Benny cheered, swimming in a quick loop. "You're the best, Kitty! Wait here, I'm gonna go pester them real quick!" She laughed as he sped off toward the ships.

* * *

The storm vanished as quickly as it came. Cary glared down into the water once it calmed, certain he saw two shapes under it- one of which was somewhat familiar. "Captain Callaghan?" one of the sailors called to him. "Is everything alright?"

"We have company," he murmured. The sailor gave him a confused look, and glanced down at the water as well.

"I don't see anything."

"You will soon enough," he huffed in response. The sailor shrugged and walked away, returning to her duties. Benny surfaced shortly after, once he was certain no one else was looking, and gave the captain a wide grin. 'Can you wait for me?' he mouthed. Cary heaved a sigh and nodded. Benny then proceeded to give him a wink and a mock salute before going under again, flicking his tail fin at them before disappearing entirely.

_Is- is he_ flirting?

"Heaven help him if he is," Cary muttered darkly, scowling even harder. "Cheeky merman."

_…__My goodness, Cary, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were_ blushing.

"Shut up," he hissed in protest. "I am _not_ blushing."

_It's okay, you know, I understand this is a new experience for you-_

"I said SHUT UP!"

The ship fell still and silent. Cary frowned sternly at the crew until they slowly returned to their work, trying to ignore Alastar's smug amusement. Satisfied that everyone was minding their own business again, he made his way up to the helm where Captain Amelia stood. "I'll take first watch tonight," he muttered to the bewildered captain, and disappeared below deck.

When they returned some hours later, night had fallen, and only a skeleton crew remained to manage the ship for their shift. Cary would have preferred complete privacy, but five sets of prying eyes was better than the full day-shift crew, at least. He just hoped Benny wouldn't mind an audience. He got curious stares as he appeared with a blanket in hand, but ignored them as he made his way up to the helm. He wasn't kept waiting for long- a distinct splashing caught his attention.

And the attention of the crew, as well, the sailors rushing to the side of the ship to see what the commotion was about. A soft crooning filled the air, and they slowed, blinking as they paused in the middle of the deck before returning to their work as if in a daze.

_Don't know why we didn't think of that sooner, _Alastar remarked. Cary walked over and leaned over the railing, waving an 'all clear' to their visitor before tossing a rope ladder over the side.

A minute later, Benny made it onto the deck of the ship, and snickered when he saw Callaghan standing there waiting for him, holding the blanket open, gaze averted. "Somebody's bashful," he teased. "Never knew sirens could be _modest_."

"Well this one is," Cary grumbled back. "Just take the damn blanket already." Benny laughed outright at that and accepted the blanket, wrapping it around himself.

"Thank you, though." He glanced around at the crew, smirking when he realized they were all under the sirens' spell. "Well, that's one way to do it."

"It won't last long. What did you want?"

"Just to say hi, really. I honestly wasn't expecting to run into _you_ when I left to find Kitty. Sorry about her, by the way. I might've complained to her a few times about your obnoxious persistence. Didn't think she'd try to take matters into her own hands." He grinned widely at Cary's annoyed huff.

"…I'll admit, I'm surprised you're apologizing."

Benny shrugged. "We're supposed to be working together now, right? Doesn't really work so well if we can't trust each other."

"So you're asking us to trust you, just like that."

"Hey, it's hard for _me_ to trust _you_ as well, you know. I don't know that you're not going to just arrest us all, when this is over. It's why I left to find Kitty in the first place- she's our insurance, if you decide to double-cross us."

"Fascinating you should think that way when _you're_ the unlawful one. But as it so happens," he reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment, "we have _these_ on hand."

"What's 'these'?" He accepted the parchment as it was handed over, eyes going wide as he read it over. "This is-"

"A letter of marque," Cary confirmed with a nod.

"So we can stay pirate so long as we only go after your enemies."

"We also have full pardons waiting to be signed, should you accept Emmet's offer." He plucked the paper back out of Benny's hands. "We'll hold onto this in the meantime, if you don't mind. Won't do for it to get soggy."

"No," Benny agreed numbly, mind racing. It wasn't just the pretty words of a hopeful prince- that chance was real. "And you- _you_ negotiated that for us?"

"I would hardly call it negotiating, we merely explained the prince's plans."

"Still, that's…" He stared up at the captain with renewed awe. _"Thank you."_

"Thank Emmet, _he's_ the reason any of this has a chance of working."

Benny chewed his lip as the sailors began to come out of their hypnotic state. "I guess I'll see you guys whenever you get to the island," he said. Cary nodded, averting his gaze once more as Benny handed the blanket back. "See you."

"Goodbye, Benny." Cary sighed softly at the following splash, staring down at the blanket for a moment before refolding it. Alastar was thoughtfully silent.

_…__You really were about to display for him back then, weren't you?_

"Doesn't matter," Cary grunted.

_But Cary, it _does_ matter-! There's been plenty of other people you've been impressed by before- like Wyldstyle! And you didn't have the slightest inkling of spreading your wings for _her_. And Benny looked like he's really thinking of quitting, maybe it _could_ work out-_

"It was a moment of weakness, that's _all_. Now _drop it_."

Alastar fell silent as requested, curling into himself and away from his twin's dark mood.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Fight Or Flight**

Emmet stared in awe at the massive form swimming up the inlet. He wouldn't have even noticed it if not for the fact that it was _pink_. He let out a scream as the enormous, _monstrous_ form breached and hauled itself closer to shore. The Octans came running to defend their prince at the sound of his alarm, Lucy sprinting after them once she recognized the cause for it. "Stand down!" the pirate captain yelled, to little avail. Rex and Mayhem shoved their way to the front, swords drawn and ready for a fight. "I said _stop!_" Lucy shouted again, finally gaining their attention.

"Hi!" the giant pink creature chirped. "I'm Kitty! Benny sent me!"

"It's alright, she's a friend," Lucy sighed. "We were expecting her."

Rex huffed at the pirate. "A little warning would have been nice," he grumbled as he put his sword away.

"What are you?" Emmet asked, in awe now that he was no longer afraid.

"I'm a leviathan!" Kitty told him. "We're pretty close relatives of the merrow!"

"You do kinda look like a really big mermaid." The prince smiled at her. "I'm Emmet! I'm the prince of Octan! And these are my good friends May and Rex!"

"Emmet, are you sure that's a good idea?" Mayhem asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me! As long as you play nice, I'll play nice!" She gave them a cheerful smile. "I'm just here to make sure everything turns out okay for my friends."

"You mean like in the event they decide _not_ to quit being pirates?" Rex drawled. "I think even _you_ would have a heck of a time getting the Captains to stop."

"Benny did say your prince made him an offer."

"I don't think any of them are really bad people," Emmet said. "I just want to give them the chance that life didn't offer them."

"Aww, that's really sweet of you!" Kitty cooed. "I think I like you!"

"Oh, that's good!" Emmet sighed in relief.

"I think we should give her a chance," May said to Rex. "I'm not getting any bad feelings about her."

"If you insist…" The knight and the guard jumped as Emmet let out another squeal, giant hands cupping around him and lifting him so he was eye level with the leviathan. "_Hey!_" Rex barked. "You can't just go around grabbing people!"

"Oh, this is very high," Emmet whimpered, peeking past Kitty's thumb.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Kitty gasped. "I really didn't mean to frighten you! I just thought it would be more comfortable to talk face to face rather than having me looming over everyone."

Emmet patted her palm in reassurance. "I'm not mad," he said. "I just wasn't expecting to be picked up so suddenly. Although maybe next time you could ask first?"

"I'll try to remember!" she vowed. Far below, Rex, Lucy, and Mayhem exchanged weary glances as the pair began to chat in earnest.

"Guess there's no separating them now," Rex sighed. "At least we settled that without any bloodshed."

"That's always a plus," Lucy agreed.

* * *

_Ready to face the captain?_ Alastar teased as Cary finished adjusting their uniform. No doubt the night crew had informed her of the spell they'd been placed under, and there would be hell to pay.

"I'm never ready to face that woman," he grumbled. "But we might as well get this over with." He took a deep breath and stepped out of the mate's quarters they'd been given use of until the were returned to their own ship. As expected, Captain Amelia was waiting for them, and she did not look pleased at all.

"Did you seriously enchant my night crew?!" she snapped at them. "You better have a good reason for it-"

"Look," Cary interrupted, struggling not to snap back at her. Alastar sent soothing feelings to calm his rising temper; the last thing they needed was yet another fight with her. "Something happened last night- _nothing bad_\- and we had a bit of a… knee-jerk reaction to it. Our only goal was to keep them focused on their work and not distracted by what was going on."

She didn't seem ready to let it slide just yet. "What, get a visit from one of your _mytho_ friends? Is that why it's such a big secret? It's all I can take having just the two of you on my ship, Man Upstairs knows I don't need another one of _your kind_." She didn't back down as Cary bristled, fighting to keep the growl out of his voice.

"It won't happen again."

"It better not," she snarled, jabbing a finger into his face. "This is _my_ crew, and they did not sign on to deal with _your_ issues! And until and unless you ever accept that promotion His Majesty keeps trying to give you, for reasons beyond me, you _will_ respect that."

"We understand."

_Let it go,_ Alastar murmured, giving him the mental equivalent of a hug. _She's just trying to get a rise out of you, she's not worth it._

Cary nodded, drawing in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. At least they were nearly to the island and they could be back on their own ship. **_Actually…_**

_We're close enough they can find the rest of the way by themselves,_ Alastar agreed. _You gave them the coordinates. They don't need our guidance anymore._

Cary heaved a sigh of relief, abruptly tugging off their uniform jacket and spreading their wings, startling several of the nearby sailors, and leapt up off the deck. Amelia scowled, watching them as they flew away. "Yeah, run off and pout like the spoiled pets that you are," she grumbled.

* * *

"Uncle Cary!" Emmet cheered when the captain landed in the sand near him, and threw his arms around him. Cary accepted the prince's hug, patting his back.

"I see you all have been busy while we were gone," he said, nodding to the repaired Sea Cow once more afloat.

"Yeah! And Benny taught me how to swim!"

"Did he?" He turned a considering look onto the pirate, who had glanced over at the sound of his name.

"I'm not _great_ at it yet, but I can keep my head above water now, at least!"

"That is excellent news," Cary told him, giving him an approving smile. Emmet grinned brightly at him in return.

"Oh I can't _wait_ to tell Father! And hey! Did you really get the-"

"We did." He pulled a folded piece of leather from the inside of his jacket, handing it over. Emmet bounced giddily in place as he examined its contents. "Be careful with those, Emmet. I think your father would be quite annoyed at us for losing any of those."

"And I'm sure he wouldn't be the only one." He carefully wrapped the leather around the precious documents once more, tying it closed again before handing it back over. "Were you able to get backup?"

"A few ships," Cary confirmed. "They should reach the island by nightfall."

"I hope that'll be enough…"

"Oh, I'm sure between our firepower and the help of Ben's _friend_, we'll manage just fine."

"You know about Kitty!"

"Sort of," Cary sighed. "We haven't officially _met_ yet. But she made her presence known."

_Understatement of the century, brother dear._

**_What Emmet doesn't know won't hurt him. At least in this instance._**

"She scared me at first, but she's actually really sweet!" Cary shifted his attention to Benny as the pirate approached.

"You introduced Emmet to her?"

"Nah, she introduced herself. She didn't wait around for me." Benny grinned. "But she _adores_ him, so you don't have to worry, your precious princeling is safe."

"Suppose we should be grateful for one less thing to worry about. Are your people prepared for another fight?"

"We've _been_ ready."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Nascence**

Introductions went about as well as could be expected. The pirates decided almost immediately they were not fond of Captain Amelia, with her openly disdainful behavior not only toward them but Captains Callaghan as well. "She be one of them anti-mytho sorts, I take it?" Metalbeard muttered once she was out of earshot.

"Yeah," Emmet sighed, sounding the most resigned any of them had ever heard him. "And she especially hates Uncle Cary and Uncle Alastar, she's convinced they _sang_ their way up the ranks."

Benny's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline. "She seriously thinks Mister By-The-Books Hardass _flirted_ his way to the top? Does she actually _know_ him?"

Emmet shrugged. "Nothing that anyone has ever said to her has changed her mind in all the years I've known her."

"And your father, who apparently considers them his _brothers_, just… lets her stay."

"Father tries to be fair. And she _did_ earn her rank." Emmet paused for a moment. "And Father knows how to pick his battles." Lucy snickered.

"She better not think she can pull that crap with _us_, though," she said. "Your father might put up with that, but we won't."

"I'm sure she'll figure that out."

* * *

Benny spent an hour tossing and turning in his bed before finally giving up on sleep. He decided to go for a swim to try to wear himself out, and crept past Emmet, not wanting to wake the prince. A quick search for Kitty showed her to be fast asleep at the bottom of the inlet. Benny heaved a sigh and headed for open water, resigning himself to a lonely swim.

So it came as a surprise when he spotted a familiar pair of wings perched on the rail of the Diligente. Seemed he wasn't the only one unable to sleep. Benny hesitated. He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't let his attraction turn into something more, but damn if it wasn't getting harder and harder to stay away, tamp it down, the more he came to know the Octan captains.

Surely there couldn't be any harm in _teasing_ them, though? Cary especially seemed easy to fluster. And he could really use some company. He grinned to himself and took a mouthful of water, aimed, and spat.

The wings flared up in alarm as Callaghan slid off the railing and spun around, rubbing at the back of their head. "Alright, which one of you was that?" Cary grumped, glaring suspiciously down at the water, and Benny cackled. "_Ben_. What do you want now?"

"Permission to come aboard, Cap'n?" the pirate teased. "Or don't you have a blanket to spare this time?"

"Oh, for-" Benny fought to stifle a giggle as the siren's face tinted red. "_Fine_. Wait there." Benny hummed to himself as he waited, rolling onto his back to look up at the stars as minutes passed. Finally there was a small splash as a rope ladder was tossed down, and he made his way over to it. The moment he made it to the top, a pair of pants was thrown at his face.

"…I don't think that's where those go," he said as he pulled them away, grinning at Cary's embarrassed scowl (not directly at him, of course, but somewhere off to the side).

"Just put them on."

"Who am I 'borrowing' these from?"

"Rex." Benny laughed and pulled them on. They were a little long- not surprising, Rex did have several inches on him- but otherwise fit comfortably.

"There, I'm decent." Cary finally looked at him, tilting his head in fascination as he spotted Benny's gills. Well, at least he wasn't recoiling in disgust. Benny held his arms out of the way, figuring it was only fair. He did enough gawking at their wings as it was.

"…Interesting," Cary murmured, and finally lifted his gaze to Benny's face. "I'm surprised they're still present in your human form."

Benny shrugged. "It's kinda like your eyes, I guess. Gotta have _something_ to mark me as 'not human'."

"Hm." Cary frowned at him. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?" Benny's gaze went distant as he tried to recall what the question was. "Oh, right. Just some company. I couldn't sleep. And it looked like you couldn't either."

"…No," Cary admitted. "Too much on our mind."

"Like what?"

"We'd be up all night if I told you that."

"So give me the plot points." Cary huffed softly, unable to stop a smile. Benny grinned back and hopped up to sit on the railing, patting the spot next to him. Cary obliged, sitting beside him.

"This… 'war', mostly," he started. "Captain Thomas especially. I think he's going to be _our_ main priority while the others handle the rest of Scala's forces."

"Just a few ships against Scala's entire navy?"

Cary shook his head. "No; His Majesty did dispatch the rest of our navy to protect our borders. The captains we brought with us are some of the best Octan has to offer, the most resourceful and the most cunning. They'll be hunting down any other privateers Scala has hired against us, and escorting any of our merchant ships they find back home. But we certainly won't be stopping them if they decide to take out a warship or two while they're at it."

"…You know, I don't think it'll take much _convincing_ to get Jonas and Lucy to help you with Thomas," Benny said. "Hell, Lucy's been chomping at the bit to have at him ever since we found out he's still around." He scooted away a bit at the terrifying sound that escaped the siren, eyes wide.

"I'm going to do more than just sink him this time," Cary snarled. "I'm going to rip his throat out with my own talons and make sure he _knows_ it was a mytho that sent him to Hell."

"Uh. Wow. Okay."

"It's no less than he deserves. He tried to kill _Emmet_."

"No, I agree with you, just…" Benny quirked a grin at him. "I'd kind of forgotten how _scary_ you actually are, these past few days. You're so restrained around the prince."

"We've been gentle with him because Thomas frightened him enough. We've been worse than this around him. We're not human, and he knows better than to expect us to behave like we are."

Benny laughed. "Fair enough." Silence reigned for a few moments. Benny tilted his head, watching as they stretched their wings out then folded them against their back once more, having to physically restrain himself from reaching out and touching. Cary lifted an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, it's just… so tempting. They look so soft." Cary stared at him for a moment longer, then wordlessly stretched a wing toward him. "…You're sure?"

"I wouldn't be practically putting my wing _in your face_ if I wasn't certain, Ben. You're allowed to touch." Benny let out a little squeal of excitement and ran his fingers through the feathers.

"Oh. Oh my stars they _are_ soft," he cooed, then leaned forward to bury his face in them.

Cary gave a startled laugh. "You alright there, Ben?"

"I'm in _heaven_." He started to lean more heavily into them.

"…Ben?" He nudged the pirate. "Perhaps you ought to return to the Sea Cow…" Benny only mumbled in response.

"…Soft…"

"Ben if you don't wake up I _will_ push you overboard."

"Grump," Benny huffed, and sat back up with some effort. He stretched and yawned widely. "S'pose you're right though. Thanks for keeping me company."

Cary tucked his wing close again. "…You're welcome."

"Tell Rex I'll give him his pants back tomorrow."

His face darkened at the reminder. He'd almost forgotten. "Right." Benny smirked and gave him a mock salute before leaping off the railing and back into the sea. Cary watched him go until he was no longer visible in the dark water. "…Idiot," he grumbled at himself.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Federkleid**

They didn't see Captain Thomas again for a while after that. More than a week had passed with no sign of the Triumph anywhere. The lack of progress had the captains frustrated to the point of breaking- even Alastar was getting snippy with the crew, which really had everyone concerned.

Benny spotted Emmet standing at the railing, wringing his hands as he stared in the Diligente's direction. "Something the matter?" he asked, stepping up to the prince's side.

"They're fighting," Emmet murmured. Benny turned his gaze toward the other ship, squinting in the bright sunlight. Sure enough, he could make out the figures of Callaghan, Mayhem, and Rex going at it pretty hard, blades flashing as they caught the light.

"…Is that normal?"

"It's usually how Uncle Cary prefers to work out some of his frustrations," Emmet sighed. "But they're usually pretty evenly matched, too."

And it looked like he had the other two officers on the defense. Benny drummed his fingers against the rail, then grinned and climbed up onto it, hanging onto the ratlines for balance. "Hey Callaghan!" he shouted, earning a number of surprised stares, including Emmet's. The fighting paused, and Cary turned toward him with a frown. "If it's a fight you want, how about a rematch?"

"Benny, what are you doing?" Emmet asked.

"Trying to give those two a break, they look like he's run them ragged." The siren seemed to accept the challenge, spreading his wings and taking to the air.

"Ye sure that be wise?" Metalbeard frowned, watching the other captain approach. "If _they_ can't keep up with him in this mood, what makes ye think _ye_ can?"

"The hope that they've already worn him down some." He hopped down from the rail, leaning back with a blink as the siren landed before him barely a step away. One dark brow lifted over his tinted spectacles.

"You were saying something about a rematch?"

Benny grinned, drawing his sword. "I've been looking forward to this for _weeks_ now."

"Is that so?" Cary stepped back as Benny lunged into action, deflecting a blow.

"I was quite annoyed when Lucy intercepted you last time."

Emmet tilted his head as he watched them, then moved to stand near Metalbeard at the helm so he could get a better view of the match. The pirate captain looked endlessly amused, and Emmet had an idea as to why that was. From the higher vantage point, he could see his hunch had been right. He grinned, unable to help the giggle that escaped him. "Oh my goodness."

Cary still fought every bit as viciously as he had with Rex and May, wings slightly extended and ready to strike- and angled to catch the sun, creating a dazzling display of iridescence when the light struck them just right. Metalbeard started to snicker. Benny just seemed baffled, and a little distracted by trying to keep up with the captain's unusually fancy footwork. "I've _never_ seen him do that before," Emmet murmured, giggling harder.

"Nay?"

"Not Uncle Cary, anyway. I'm pretty sure this is the first time he's ever displayed for someone."

"And it be for me first mate." Metalbeard threw his head back and let out a hearty guffaw. "Will wonders never cease!" Emmet lost his last bit of self-control, laughing with the pirate until he snorted.

The fight didn't last long- it seemed Benny had been right about May and Rex wearing him down, and he began to slow. With a maneuver that Cary had trouble following, Benny managed to disarm him, and pointed the tip of his own blade toward the captain's throat, grinning. "I win."

"So it seems," Cary murmured, wings fluttering slightly. Benny's gaze was drawn to the motion, but he didn't comment on it. "Congratulations." Emmet skipped back down to the deck to rejoin them, Metalbeard stumping along close behind him.

"So what's got you in such a mood anyway?"

"That _coward_ Thomas," Cary growled. "I've _never_ been unable to find a ship I was after."

"I do wonder how he's managing to avoid you," Benny mused. "Even the Prize has been hard-pressed to escape notice when you were actively looking for her."

"Blighter must be hidin' somewhere," Metalbeard muttered. "Likely tryin' to figure out how to counter your voice."

"The beeswax worked pretty well for me," Benny said. "Made it hard to hear everything else too, though. Probably not very feasible in the heat of battle when you've got to call out last-minute orders."

"And it takes time to build up a resistance to it. _Years_," Metalbeard added. "He don't have years to get used to ye. So what else could work?"

"I don't know," Cary admitted. "We've never heard of anything else that might."

"What if he tries to take your voice?" Emmet asked quietly. "Or… or even kill you?" Cary wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"It is a possibility," he said. "Even if we weren't a siren, we're still an enemy officer and he would try anyway. But we'll be careful."

"You'd better," Emmet muttered, wrapping his arms around them and hugging them tightly. "I'd be very sad if something happened to you. _Father_ would be very sad if something happened to you."

"And Mum, and Dad, and Keelan… We know." Alastar switched out then, hugging him back. "Have faith, Emmet. We'll get through this." Emmet nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping back. "Maybe you could come back with us, if you're that worried?"

Emmet grinned. "Not yet. Nice try though."

Alastar smiled back at him. "Ah, well. I had to." He ruffled Emmet's hair. "Sing out if you need us."

"I know." Emmet straightened his hair again, watching as his uncles returned to the Diligente. He turned an amused look onto Benny, realizing the pirate was staring after them. "They are rather mesmerizing, aren't they?"

"What?" Benny jolted out of his stupor, blinking owlishly at Emmet.

"Their wings. They're very eye-catching. I certainly can't blame you for staring." The prince smirked. "Especially considering he was trying to catch _yours_."

"…What are you even talking about?"

Emmet smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. "The flashy thing he was doing with his wings, earlier? That was a courtship display."

Benny's jaw dropped. Metalbeard started laughing all over again.

"Oh, hell."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Wolves of the Sea**

It had been slightly more than a week since Sirius had last seen his favorite captains. He received daily reports, but they had yet to bring his son home. He knew Emmet could be stubborn when he had his mind set to something, but this was bordering on ridiculous. There were so many uncontrollable dangers at sea…

A glimpse of an unfamiliar face caught his attention. He frowned to himself. Though they were doing a decent job of blending in, he hadn't hired any new help lately. He wondered how this person had gotten hold of a uniform; none of the rest of the staff were paying the stranger any mind. He followed at a distance, keeping an eye on them as they made their way through the halls. They eventually made their way to the residential wing.

Sirius narrowed his eyes when they slipped a hand inside their sleeve to pull out a hidden dagger, and approached the door to Emmet's rooms. Of course. Hand on the hilt of his sword, he stalked toward the potential assassin, drawing his blade just as they realized he was there and knocking the knife from their hand. He had them pinned to the wall in no time, sharp edge of his sword to their throat as he shouted for the guards. The two that were stationed in that corridor came running at his call. The Scalan continued to struggle, spitting curses and threats even as they were cuffed. "How were you even able to do that?!" they snarled at the king. Sirius smirked back.

"This is hardly the first assassination attempt I've survived. Wright, Miller? I believe our _guest_ has an evening appointment with the headsman."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Wright snarled at the Scalan, dragging them away, Miller only a step behind. Sirius sighed, sliding his sword back into its sheath and burying his face in his hands. It was one thing for scum like Captain Thomas to make an attempt on Emmet's life, but for the Scalans to send an actual _assassin_ after him?

He wiped the moisture away from his eyes. That had been too close a call.

Maybe he'd send the assassin's head back to Scala, as a warning.

* * *

Cary stared down at the wreckage of the warship the pirates sank. The fight hadn't lasted long; Kitty had lured it straight to them, where the hapless Scalan sailors were ambushed. The pirates had looted anything of use before destroying the ship entirely.

And after yet another attempt on Emmet's life, they were quite content to leave no survivors. Metalbeard was the first to leave the scene of carnage, taking the prince away from the horrific sight. Kitty surfaced near the Diligente, looking up at its captains. "You guys okay?"

"Better now," Cary muttered, turning his attention toward her.

"I think you scared the others. Apparently they've never seen you fight like that."

"If you think that's frightening, wait until we find Thomas again."

"Oh! You have a _hole_ in your wing!" Kitty gasped. Cary stretched out the wing she was pointing to.

"So we do."

"It doesn't hurt?"

Cary chuckled softly as he reached to pluck the damaged flight feathers. "No. They only shot feathers. See?" He held one out for her to inspect. She peered more closely at it, then hummed in satisfaction when she saw no blood. "That sailor clearly had no idea how wings work." Kitty giggled.

"Well I'm glad he didn't."

Cary gave her a surprised look. "You are?"

"Mhmm! I think I actually like you guys. You're not as mean as I thought."

"Oh. Well thank you." Kitty grinned at him and dove back under the water.

_I think we should go check on Emmet_, Alastar suggested. _He must be pretty shaken after all that._

"I think you're right," Cary murmured his agreement. "Francis."

"Yes, sir?"

"While I doubt anything will happen within the next few minutes, we're leaving you in charge. We have a prince to look after."

"Yes, sir."

Emmet glanced up as his uncles landed next to him, giving them a weak smile. "I'm okay. I think. It… wasn't as scary as last time." Even despite his insistence, though, he gratefully nestled into the wing that tucked around him.

"You know we had to make sure for ourselves," Alastar told him, pulling him closer. "You're our only nephew, after all." Emmet's smile was a little brighter, this time.

"I must admit, I'm starting to miss home… All this fighting is getting tiresome."

"Already?" Cary teased as he switched back out. "You know this is only the start, right?" Emmet pouted at him. "You sure you're alright?"

The prince rested his head against their shoulder. "Yeah. I'm alright, or I will be soon."

"Good." Cary sighed. "I think we need to have a meeting with the other captains. You're right about one thing- this _is_ getting tiresome, and we'd like to return home too."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: On The Horizon**

"I cannot, for the life of me, understand _why_ these people seem so intent on murdering your prince!" Benny huffed, waving his arms around as he paced about the captain's cabin on the Diligente. Emmet watched him with wide eyes as he sat curled up in a chair.

"Demoralization," Amelia supplied. "The death of the prince would _devastate_ the people."

"Not to mention cause the king to come unhinged," Cary added. "It would give the Scalans an edge."

Emmet blushed at that. "Oh come on guys, I'm not _that_ important…"

"_Yes you are_," both naval captains insisted together, then glared at each other for it. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Heaven forbid the two of you ever agree on anything," she muttered, though secretly, she felt the same- and she was certain that many of the pirates on both her and her father's crews did as well. Emmet had grown on all of them, in the short time they'd known him.

"It's a wonder they haven't thought to just _lie_ about it," Bruce pointed out. "Even with your daily assurances that he's still alive and well, no one will have _proof_ of it until he returns home. Doubt's a pretty effective tool as well."

"Don't say that any louder, you might give them ideas."

"Thought we were supposed to be comin' up with a plan to put an end to this?" Metalbeard interrupted. "I've no intentions of fightin' a years-long war- not even for ye, prince."

"I don't blame you," Emmet sighed. "I certainly don't want to, either."

Rex finally glanced up from the map he'd been studying, laying it down on the table between them all. "I think our problem is that we're trying to be too delicate about this plan."

"You call sinking ten warships in the span of two weeks _delicate?_" Cary scoffed. Rex waved him off as he turned his attention to the prince.

"I understand you'd prefer to talk them down, kid, but as Callaghan just pointed out- these people have already proven they're not willing to listen. Their capitol city is right on the coastline, just like Bricksport- I say we load up on as much ammunition as we can get our hands on and sail over there, have Kitty open a path for us, and just rain hell down on their heads until they give up."

"But so many innocent people could die…!"

"_You're_ an innocent people, and they have zero qualms about trying to make _you_ dead." Emmet huffed at him. "And you can't deny it would certainly get our point across."

"Alright," Emmet groaned. "Alright… If that's the only plan we've got. But I'm coming, too."

Amelia started to protest. "Your Highness, I don't think-"

"I promised I wasn't going to leave until my friends get what they're after." Benny and Metalbeard shared a glance at that, the first mate biting his lip.

"Lad, ye don't have to-"

"I _promised_."

"…Aye, that ye did," Metalbeard gave up the argument, as he caught the determined look in the prince's eyes. He glanced at Callaghan- yep, he saw it too.

Perhaps there was another plan that could work. All Emmet needed was a chance.

As they stepped out of the cabin, Amelia froze, staring around. Benny paused as well, tilting his head as he listened. "What _is_ that?"

"It sounds like someone _singing_." Benny shuddered. The voice was powerful, but something about it sent shivers down his spine. He glanced up as Cary stepped out behind him, listening. "Relative of yours?"

The siren perked up, apparently recognizing it. "Our brother."

"What's wrong with his voice?" The question earned him a sharp glare. Benny jolted back, holding his hands up. "Okay, touchy subject, I get it. Sorry."

Cary stared hard at him for another moment, then turned away. "…You didn't know," he allowed. "You can actually hear it this time?"

"It's so weird. It's not making my head buzz like your voice did, but I do kinda feel like I need to yell that I'm here."

Alastar switched out, chuckling. "He's searching for us," he explained. "Your merrow blood probably protected you from falling under our spell, but a Searching Song? That's harmless, especially when you're not the target." He spread his wings, flying up to the crows nest to respond in kind. Benny listened in wonder, hearing them so clearly now without the buzzing in his head. Lucy nudged him, smirking at the look on his face. He blinked, coming back to himself. "What's that look for?"

"You're too funny, Benny."

The other siren's voice fell silent. Benny guessed he heard his brothers' call. Within a few minutes, he could spot something white on the horizon. An albatross? Amelia scowled.

"And that's my cue to leave. The fewer of _them_ I have to put up with, the better." No one stopped her as she made her way back to her own ship.

The 'albatross' grew larger as it approached, and Benny realized that was no seabird. That was their brother. Finally he landed on the deck, folding swan-white wings behind his back. "Oh the poor thing," Lucy breathed, giving him a pitying look. Benny just stared. Unlike the captains, he looked only partially human, with feathers starting at his neck and traveling down his back, arms and legs, fingers tipped in sharp claws, feet like eagles' talons, and his eyes were startlingly _white_. Alastar dropped down beside him, wasting no time in pulling him into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sirius s-sent me to look for you. Where's- where's Emmet?"

"Uncle Keelan!" the prince in question cheered, pushing his way through the pirates to launch himself at the younger Callaghan. "You're back!" Keelan smiled, hugging him back. "How was the expedition? Did you find anything new?"

"What did Sirius send you for?" Cary prompted.

"I promise I'll t-tell you later," Keelan told Emmet before turning to his brothers. "There was… an _attempt_. At the pa-palace. It's- it's n-not that he doesn't trust your reports, he just…"

"Doesn't trust our reports," Cary drawled in amusement. "As if we would ever _lie_ about Emmet's well-being. Just as well that we've been discussing plans that would have us returning home soon anyway."

"You are?" Keelan perked up, then leaned against his brothers. "Good. I'm- _tired_."

"I can imagine. When was the last time you've flown that far?"

"A-a while…"

"What do you mean an attempt at the palace?" Emmet interrupted. "Father's not in trouble, is he?"

"No, b-but _you_ would have been, if- if you'd been home."

Rex rolled his eyes. "There's been 'attempts' on him almost _daily_ for the past two weeks. Scalans must've given all their sailors orders to off him if they saw him."

"…Perhaps we b-best not tell His Majesty that," Keelan said, looking surprised. "He's worrying en-enough as it is."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen****:****Go Your Own Way**

Unsurprisingly, the king was waiting for them when the Diligente finally docked in Bricksport once again. Emmet was quick to run down and launch himself at his father, who held onto him like his life depended on it. "I was starting to think you would never come home…"

"I couldn't do that. I'd miss you too much."

"We won't be staying long," Alastar announced as he joined them.

"What? What do you mean?!"

"He means we have a plan to force the Scalans' hand and put an end to this nonsense," Rex explained as he strode down the gangplank, May close behind him. "We want to run it by you first, of course."

Sirius frowned at them. "You better." His gaze drifted to the two ships that kept a tentative distance from the city. "Are those your new pirate friends?"

"That's them!" Emmet chirped. "I'm so excited I can finally tell you! They taught me how to swim!"

The king gave his son a surprised look. "They did?"

"They did," Alastar confirmed, "and he's been taking every available opportunity to practice. He's getting quite good at it." Emmet beamed proudly at the praise.

"Yeah, becoming a regular fish, this one is." Rex reached over and ruffled Emmet's hair. The prince pouted at him and attempted to fix his hair.

"Rex, haven't you tormented him enough?" May chided softly. She gave a polite bow to Sirius in greeting. "Your Majesty."

"Well at least one of you has remembered your manners," Sirius sniffed, though he didn't seem all that offended. "Come, we'll have supper, and then we can discuss this plan of yours. And make sure your, um, _friends_, know they're invited as well."

* * *

Emmet could remember his father telling him what royal dinners were like when he was still a boy. The long dining table was filled with courtiers and whatever nobles currently held King Arthur's favor. The tradition continued while King Sirius' former wife stilled lived in the palace. The very day she had left, the social dinners had come to a complete stop. Sirius preferred a more intimate setting, and Emmet could count on one hand the number of times his father had entertained guests. Typically it was just his father, himself, Vitruvius, and the Callaghans. May would join them when she had time to spare.

So it was a bit strange to the prince to see the table so full, with the presence of both the pirates and the best captains in the Octan navy. It made for a very tense affair. The pirate officers attempted to be on their best behavior and emulate everyone else's table manners, with varying and often amusing results. Eventually Keelan took matters into his own hands, and began the tale of his most recent adventure. Slowly everyone began to relax, after being presented with a neutral topic of discussion.

Once dinner was finished and out of the way, the king leaned forward, all business now. "So what's this plan of yours?" he asked.

Emmet tuned them out as they discussed it, having heard it several times already as it was passed on to the other captains and memorized. He closed his eyes, taking comfort in the familiar surroundings and familiar voices. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed home in the few weeks he'd been gone.

It didn't come as much of a surprise when his father ended up agreeing with Rex's plan. He remained in his seat, watching as the captains left to begin preparations, getting up only to return the hugs Ma and Pa were so eager to give him before they too left the dining hall with their youngest son. "Father, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"I do. What's on your mind?" Emmet chewed his lip, hating that he had to do this when his father had been _so happy_ to have him returned safe and sound. "_Emmet_."

"I'm not staying," he finally blurted. Sirius stilled, staring at his son. Emmet gave him a pleading look. "There's _got_ to be another way to put a stop to this. If I could just talk to Princess Lotte, try to come to an understanding and end this war before any more lives are lost…"

Sirius sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "There's nothing I can say or do that would convince you not to go?"

"I know you don't want me to," the prince murmured, "but I _have_ to do this. If I could just get people to listen…" He leaned into the embrace when his father pulled him close.

"I understand," Sirius said, almost too softly to hear. "Just promise me you'll stay safe?" Emmet nodded. "And don't forget your sword this time. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I promise," Emmet told him. He gave his father the most reassuring smile he could manage as the king squeezed his shoulder. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead sighed again, shaking his head as he walked away. The prince turned his attention to Vitruvius as the old advisor stepped up to his side with a contemplative look. "Yes?"

"I know he has trouble actually saying it most of the time, but he's proud of you."

Emmet's smile was a little more genuine this time. "I know."

The wizard pinned him with an amused stare. "And I know how you operate, so I shall impart this bit of wisdom to you: you can't give more than yourself. I want you to keep that in mind, should things not turn out the way you hope." The prince blushed faintly, giving him a nod. Vitruvius reached out and patted his arm. "Good luck, my prince."

"Thank you, Vitruvius."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen****:****Only For The Brave**

Emmet sighed to himself, watching as Bricksport faded away into the distance. "Are you alright?" Mayhem asked as she stepped up beside him.

"Just thinking," Emmet murmured. "All my life I dreamed of going on adventures and being a hero and now that it's actually happening… I think I could quite happily spend the rest of my life never leaving the palace again." She giggled softly at his admission. "The stories never talk about how _frightening_ it all actually is…"

"Wouldn't be much of a story if they did," she said. "But I get where you're coming from. Everyone likes to talk about how glamorous the life of a knight must be, but not how much work it takes to get there. When I first started my training, I was so _exhausted_ by the end of the day that it was all I could do to eat some supper and crawl into bed. And it's never _stopped_ being a lot of work, I've just become accustomed to it by now."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Mayhem smiled at him. "I think you are. And I think you're very brave for doing it, too."

Emmet blushed deeply, looking away. "I don't feel very brave…"

"Oh, I know Rex likes to say you're 'soft' because you don't like to fight, but facing hostility to make amends? That takes a _lot_ of courage. Don't ever doubt for one second that you have it!"

"Thanks, May."

"I mean it, Emmet. The way you've got these pirates considering turning over a new leaf? I think you've got the makings of an _amazing_ diplomat." Emmet whined in embarrassment, hiding his face in his coat, and Mayhem giggled. "Alright, I'll stop now."

"May?"

"Yes?"

"How did you even know I have another plan?"

She smirked. "One, I know you. Two, the _captains_ know you, made a pretty good guess, and told me about it."

"But not Rex?"

"Not Rex. He's already watching you like a hawk as it is, if he knew you were up to something, you'd have never left Bricksport. As it is, he only suspects."

"Thanks for not telling him. I hate keeping secrets, but if he knew…"

"He'd do everything in his power to stop you, I know. You know he means well."

"I know that, but sometimes I think he likes to _conveniently_ forget I'm not thirteen years old anymore." Emmet pouted. "He even still calls me 'kid'… He's not _that_ much older than me!"

"Somehow I don't think it's going to matter _how_ old the two of you get, you're always going to be 'kid' to him, it's just how he is."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"Well, if you do manage to pull this off, perhaps that will be enough to convince him that you _are_ perfectly capable of handling yourself." She grinned at him. "And your uncles and I will gang up on him until he stops." Emmet laughed a bit.

* * *

Lucy couldn't say she was surprised when they reached the Scalan capitol only to be greeted by a dozen warships. It seemed the Scalans had the same idea; they'd just beat them to it. Although the Scalans outnumbered them nearly two to one… "Bruce," she called, and her first mate came up to her. "I'll be going to provide cover for the prince once he makes his move. I'm leaving you in charge until he gets back."

"Aye, Captain," he said. "You really think he'll go through with it?"

"I think he will. I just don't think he'll survive his self-imposed mission on his own." Bruce grunted his agreement. The Scalans began to fire at them after that, and the fight was on. The water under the Scalans's ships began to churn violently in response as Kitty reacted to the firefight.

There was a shout from the Diligente, and Lucy watched as the leviathan rose up out of the sea to catch the prince as he leapt overboard. Taking that as her cue, Lucy pulled her hat off and shoved it at her first mate. "Do not lose this," she instructed before diving into the water, following as Kitty carried Emmet to the piers. The prince was surprised when she hauled herself up out of the water after him.

"What are you-"

"Covering you. Da said he thought you were up to something."

Emmet blushed. "Oh. Uh. Well, thank you…"

"So what's the plan?"

"Get to the castle, and try to find Princess Lotte. Everything I've been hearing about this declaration of war has been of it coming from the king and queen, but nothing about the prnicess, so maybe she'll be willing to hear me out."

"You think she'll have as much influence here as you do in Octan?"

"Well, I hope she does…"

Lucy gave him a long look. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"Scared, me?" He tried to laugh it off, but his laughter was quick to fade. He chewed his lip. "I'm _terrified_."

"Hey." She reached over, putting a hand on his shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "I've got your back." The smile he gave her was weak, but grateful nonetheless. Now come on, we've got a castle to storm!"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen****:****To Our Watery Grave**

Even with Kitty's help, the battle had quickly become overwhelming. The Scalan warships were proving remarkably sturdy, and so she'd only managed to sink one before the Octans were surrounded. The cannonfire had slowed, in such close quarters, but the Octan ships were overrun with Scalan sailors.

And there was still no sign of Thomas.

Clearly he'd returned at some point though, as the Scalans seemed to be aware of what they were and kept trying to shoot them. Eyes narrowing behind his tinted spectacles, Cary spread his wings, flying up to the Diligente's crows nest and taking a deep breath. Captain Amelia could throttle him later; right now, they needed any advantage they could get.

Many heads tilted upward in search of the powerful voice that rang out over the battlefield, somehow heard over the fire of cannons and pistols and the clashing of swords. The cacophony died down into sudden stillness, only those who had become resistant still moving about. He felt a swell of pride as his crew continued to fight, taking down entranced Scalans with ease.

At least until his voice gave out.

Frowning to himself, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to start his song again, but no sound came out. He couldn't even _speak_.

_Cary? What's going on-_

**_I have no idea,_** he responded, trying to fight down panic. **_I can't even get a single word out!_**

"Captain?" Francis called up to them, and he flew back down onto the deck, gesturing to his throat. His first mate gave him an alarmed look. "Your voice is gone?!"

"Captain! It's Thomas!" another of their crew shouted, pointing back out toward the sea. Cary hissed, baring his fangs in his fury as he spotted the Triumph approaching the battle.

**_I _****knew****_ that slimy bastard was up to something! He must have found something to counter our voice!_**

_Perhaps it's time to show him we've got more tricks up our sleeves than that._

Movement in their peripheral caught their attention, and they glanced over to see Benny approaching. "You guys alright? Why'd you stop singing?"

"Thomas found something to steal their voice," Francis muttered grimly. Benny turned wide eyes back onto them.

"But if you can't sing, how are we going to-"

Cary held a hand up to cut him off, then motioned for him to back up. Benny did so, watching with fascination as they pulled off first their uniform jacket, then their vest and shirt, rust red feathers sprouting out all over their skin as they shucked the rest of their clothing. As they straightened once more they towered over the humans, nearly twice Benny's own height. His jaw dropped.

"Holy _fuck_ you're huge!" Cary snorted his amusement, then held a claw out to the merman. "…You want me to come with you?" Benny guessed, and the siren nodded. He eyed their wickedly sharp talons for a moment before shrugging and taking their hand.

Somewhere off to the side, they heard the resounding **_CRACK_** of another warship snapping in half and sinking, dragged under by the leviathan. Benny didn't even bother to look, whisked off his feet as he was. He held tight to Cary's hand as the siren flew toward the Triumph. He'd be fine if he got dropped into the water, but he'd be no use til he could find a way up onto the ship.

The merman cackled as they neared Thomas' ship and he could see the faces of some of the other sailors. Several of them had gone white as ghosts, chucking aside their weapons and leaping off the ship, feeling they would have better chances in the water than facing the fury of the creature that landed on the Triumph's deck.

Thomas stared at the enormous monster that landed on the deck of his ship, spreading his wings and snarling in a manner that would have lesser men pissing themselves in terror. A grin slowly spread across his face. "Well if that isn't a sight," he murmured. "Never thought any _alphas_ actually existed, and yet here I have one on my ship!" He laughed and threw himself to the side as Callaghan launched at him, those inches-long talons missing him by a hair's breadth. He paid no attention to the strange short man the Octan captain had brought along, even as Benny cut through his crew with surprising ease.

The former pirate had to admit, he was impressed. Even with the sheer amount of fury he could practically _feel_ roiling off of Callaghan, the siren still fought with every ounce of cunning he possessed, keeping Thomas on the defense. Granted, there was a lot more to keep an eye on now, between talons and teeth and wings, but he was holding his own. He let out a crow of triumph as he managed to cut a deep gash in the siren's side, hindering him somewhat. Cary's response to was to hiss and lash out with a wing, successfully catching him off guard and throwing him across the deck. Thomas wheezed as he landed and clutched at his fractured ribs, momentarily subdued.

A flash of light caught the siren's attention, and he caught sight of a Scalan sailor aiming a lit cannon toward where Benny was fighting off six others. Still unable to make a sound to warn the pirate, he launched himself forward, parting the Scalans with a snap of his wings and tackling Benny to the deck just as the cannon fired. The merman clapped his hands over his ears, shrieking out his own pain as a scream of agony finally tore its way from Cary's throat, and flinched as something warm and wet sprayed over his face. He finally peeled his eyes open after a moment, to see the rest of Thomas' crew had fallen lifelessly to the deck- and that he was surrounded by a mess of blood and feathers and bone and bits of flesh.

"What in the world-"

He sucked in a sharp breath as his gaze finally landed on the siren's mangled wings. Cannon fire. That had to be from cannon fire- and that would have likely been _his head_ if they hadn't reacted as quickly as they had. Benny swallowed hard, scooching out from under them as gently as he could manage, and taking a look around.

And was glad he had. While Thomas' crew had suffered from the siren's scream, Thomas himself had somehow survived, and was bearing down on them with unmatched fury. Benny quickly brought his sword to bear again, blocking the blow that surely would have finished the Callaghans otherwise. He caught sight of the trails of blood dripping down from the human captain's ears- not entirely unscathed, then- and shoved himself back to his feet, readying himself for a fight. "You know, he was quite looking forward to finishing you himself. Wanted you to know it was a mytho that sent you to hell."

The captain's eyes went wide as Benny grinned at him, showing off a mouthful of sharp shark teeth, the pale patches of his skin now glittering from his scales.

"Guess he'll just have to be satisfied with it being another mytho."

Much as Benny would have loved to draw out the man's agony for what he'd done to the Callaghans, they didn't have the time for him to play around, so he gave Thomas a rather anticlimactic end with a sword through his neck. A quick search of the body revealed an ornately carved pendant tucked inside Thomas' shirt. Benny was willing to bet money it was the talisman that had stolen the siren's voice; though he himself was unaffected by it, he could still feel some sickly power thrumming through it. He dropped it onto the deck and crushed it under the heel of his boot. "That should take care of that," he muttered.

The distant sounds of battle had faded, he realized, and glanced back toward the port to try to see what was going on. Several more Scalan ships had sunk, courtesy of Kitty, but Benny could see that those that remained had backed off, and the Diligente was making her way toward them. "Help's on the way," he told the panting siren at his side. "Just hang on…"


	21. Chapter 20

trash: I'm assuming you're talking about the "I've got better things to do than get stared at by a pampered palace brat" line? That's actually _Lucy_ calling _Emmet_ a brat (hence his dismayed reaction afterwards). Hope that clears up any confusion!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty****: ****Port Royal**

They reached the castle with little trouble. Emmet stayed close to Lucy, following her lead. She was remarkably good at sneaking about.

They managed to make it to the castle walls without being spotted by guards- not that that was an especially difficult feat, when they were so distracted by the battle going on by the docks. "We should just- go in by the gates, don't you think?"

"Emmet, they tried to _kill you_. You going in through the front door is just handing yourself to them on a silver platter, and I highly doubt that just the two of us could fight off the _entire_ castle guard. Sneaking is the only chance we're going to have of getting in and out of there alive. Can you climb?"

His gaze traveled up the vines clinging to the stone walls, and he bit his lip. "Yes, but I don't think that's going to hold my weight-"

"Up you get," Lucy nudged him.

"But-! _Lucy!_" He huffed, took one more look at the vines, then took a deep breath and grabbed hold of them, hauling himself up. Lucy stood watching him, holding her breath as he slipped several times, the vines dislodging from the disturbance. But he made it to the top safely, blinking in disbelief for a moment, then smiled and waved down at her. She huffed a quiet laugh and climbed up after him.

"Alright. How do you suggest we get inside now?"

Emmet grinned. "I have an idea." He made his way back down on the other side, Lucy dropping down behind him and following curiously. "If I'm right about where we are, there should be a service entrance somewhere nearby. From there we can just follow the signage to get into the palace proper."

"And from there?"

"…I'll be honest, I don't know. That part may require some improvisation."

Sure enough, Emmet found a service entrance close by, and they slipped inside. Lucy followed, trusting Emmet to know what the signage meant- half the names made no sense whatsoever to her. "Here we go," he said, pushing a door open-

And froze. "What in the world-" Lucy complained as she ran into his back, then peered around him at the dozen or so guards holding him at swordpoint. "Oh."

"We had heard that you were never returned home," spoke an unfamiliar voice. Lucy frowned as Emmet stiffened. "But I never would have expected you would throw your lot in with _them_." The pirate captain frowned as the guards parted to allow the Scalan princess to approach. "It wasn't enough for you to insult me by leaving, you had to decide to turn pirate as well."

"If anyone was being insulting it was _you_, you tart," Lucy spat. Princess Lotte bristled.

"How _dare_ you-"

"Let me guess," Lucy interrupted with a snarl. "You were expecting someone more like King Sirius, and you were disappointed when you were presented with Emmet instead so you wrote him off then and there rather than taking the time to get to know him, otherwise you'd have realized by the end of that week that he's worth more than a _dozen_ snooty, spoiled princelings." The prince in question blushed, unable to hide his smile. "I'm honestly curious to know what it is about him that you find so objectionable."

"…Nothing," the princess finally admitted, surprising them both. "I was… _envious_, that you could so openly be yourself," she continued, turning her attention toward Emmet. "And that your father actually listens to you and takes your words into consideration. My objection was to being married off to someone I had only _just met_, to being used as a pawn to take advantage of your father's success because my parents are too arrogant and lazy to follow in his footsteps and put in the effort to improve our own kingdom. I am sorry that you had to bear the brunt of it, but as I am not permitted to be as outspoken about my own opinions and desires, I had to find another way to get my point across."

"Oh." Emmet gave her a relieved smile. "I'm glad we're on the same page about that, then." Lucy relaxed, and Lotte smiled back at them.

"I have, however, been fortunate to gain the ear of my brother in recent weeks. I may not be able to convince my parents of the folly of this course they have taken, but I know he can. We have heard how your people have taken up arms against us once they heard you had been threatened. Octan has a cause worth fighting for. We really don't. With the kind of power and determination Octan bears against us, it's highly unlikely we would win anyway."

"So we'll be able to end this war?" Lucy asked. "_Soon?_"

"With luck, yes. For now, all I can do to help is to send the order to call off the raid." She held a hand out to Emmet. "I hope to be able to work with you in the future."

Emmet smiled brightly at her, taking her hand. "So do I."

"And I do hope you will refrain from so readily accusing people of being 'tarts' in the future," Lotte continued, giving Lucy an arch look. The pirate hunched her shoulders, looking away.

"…My apologies, Princess."

"In her defense, it _was_ a very convincing act," Emmet said. "Good luck."

"And to you, as well."

They were escorted out of the palace by the princess' guards after that. As the gates closed behind them once more, the pair glanced at each other. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Emmet remarked. Lucy snorted.

"If she was genuine, yes."

"I think she was." As they walked through the streets on their way back to the docks, he held a hand out to her in silence. Wordlessly, she accepted, giving it a gentle squeeze in return.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty****-****One****:****Lamentation**

When the Diligente arrived at the Triumph's side and her officers boarded the Scalan ship, it was to find Benny sitting at the siren's side, carefully petting their hair and singing softly in a language none of them were really familiar with, but it seemed to be keeping the Callaghans calm. "Oh," May gasped upon seeing the state of their wings.

"Your crew's here," the merman murmured. "Think you're ready to move yet?" Cary nodded once, stiffly, and shifted to get his feet back under himself, panting harshly against the fresh agony the movement caused. "Easy," Benny soothed, helping to steady him. Mayhem moved to his other side to help support him. They carefully made their way back onto the Diligente and into the captain's cabin, the crew unable to help but stare as their captains passed. It took the help of Rex and Francis as well to stretch them out on the mattress, after which the two of them left- Francis to get the crew back to work, and Rex because he knew his company wouldn't be wanted.

"Medical supplies should be in that cabinet there," Mayhem said as she gestured toward it. Benny scrambled over and yanked the door open, grabbing the box and hurrying back. May tilted her head at him, noting his heavy breathing. "Are you okay…?"

He took a moment to wipe his eyes, letting himself have his own breakdown now that they were safe and getting help. "That bastard… If he hadn't stolen their voice, they would have been able to warn me, and _this_ wouldn't have happened… They're never going to fly again, are they?"

"There's a chance that they will. It's a slim one, but it's still a chance. Stay with them for a moment, would you? I need to go get some sea water." Benny nodded and watched her go, then sat on the edge of the bed to keep watch. Cary had slipped into unconsciousness at some point- a mercy, really. Benny could only imagine the pain they were in. He chanced a peek at the damage once more; there really wasn't much left of their once beautiful wings.

_And now I'll _really_ never be able to see him spread them for me again…_

"I can't even begin to imagine how you're going to handle this once it really sinks in," he spoke softly. "I'd go insane if I could never swim again…" He glanced toward the doors at a bout of unexpected cheering, and wondered what was going on out there. Had Emmet returned? He hoped someone could catch the prince and explain the situation to him before he came barging in.

The noise caused the captains to stir again, and he carefully pressed a hand between their shoulder blades to calm them. Shortly after, Mayhem returned. "Emmet's back?" he asked.

"Emmet's back, yes. Rex managed to catch him in time." She came back over to the bedside, cutting off a piece of gauze and dropping it in her bucket. Benny watched as she ever so gently pressed the soaked gauze to the ragged edges of their wings, cleaning away the blood.

"So what makes you so sure they do have a chance of recovering?"

Mayhem smirked a bit. "Pa stole their flock's medical texts when he and Ma fled the islands. Between that, having a doctor that has experience in treating their family, and my own heritage, we should be able to help them regrow the parts that got blown off. There will likely be some scarring, but they should regain full use of their wings again."

Benny stared. "You can do that?"

Mayhem chewed her lip. "Not _quickly_, but… yes. If you plan on sticking around, I just hope you'll be prepared to deal with some very crabby sirens, because this is going to take months. Possibly even years."

"We're just grateful that it can even be done at all." They glanced down at Cary's grumbling. "We'll deal."

"What are you doing awake?"

"Hurts."

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry, am I being too rough-"

"No. Don't stop, it's helping…"

_The seawater_, Benny realized. _They might be avian instead of piscine, but they're still creatures of the sea._ He reached to get another piece of gauze to help, then stopped, looking back at them. "Can I…?" His gaze flicked to their wings, then back to their face. Cary gave a curt nod before closing his eyes again and clenching his jaw.

By the time the pair finished cleaning their wings and bound them against their back, they had passed out again. "I think they're properly asleep this time," May sighed with relief. "That's good. It'll help with the healing. I'm surprised they actually let you touch their wings."

Benny gave her a sheepish grin. "Uh. Honestly? This isn't the first time they've let me…" May gave him an intrigued look. "Cary displayed for me, too."

"_Huh_," May said. "That's… unexpected. If only because he's never shown interest in anyone else before." She gave Benny a considering look. "But somehow, I'm not surprised it's _you_."


End file.
